Lovely College
by Princhipessa
Summary: ¡Adoro mi colegio! si claro... como si yo fuera a decir eso alguna vez xD Nejiten-Sasuten y mucho más. La vida no tan típica de los adolescentes del instituto Konohá.
1. prólogo: El colegio Konohá

N/A: hola gente hermosa! Besos, besos y más besos n_n pues aquí vengo con otro fic, está también publicado en otro foro FFL, para ser más precisa.. decidí publicarlo aquí, debido a que no ha tenido mucho éxito en el otro foro, no estoy segura de por qué xDD supongo que es por que no he tenido mucha actividad jeje pero bueno, espero que a ustedes les guste.

Aclaro… que al principio estaba decidida a acabarlo con NejiTen, pero ahora estoy dubitativa con el Sasuten, jeje lo tengo escrito hasta el cap 10 actualmente… pero no sé, ayúdenme a decidir! Bueno sin más, el prologo.

**Lovely College**

Prólogo: conociendo el universo del instituto Konohá

Esto es así, en Tokio/Japón, existen muchos colegios, y donde hay colegios, hay adolescentes, y detrás de un adolescente hay sueños, esperanzas, pleitos y en fin… cada adolescente es un mundo. En esta ocasión nos adentraremos en el universo de los adolescentes del Instituto konohá.

Este prestigioso instituto, de gran renombre e historia, actualmente es dirigido por la directora Tsunade Senju, una mujer traumada con la juventud, de un gran cuerpo con curvas impactantes, poseedora de hermosos ojos color miel, cabello rubio y muchos secretos de belleza. Ahora mismo ella está observando los expedientes de sus estudiantes, preocupada por el rendimiento de algunos y un tanto feliz por el de otros.

Los estudiantes problema son:

Uzumaki Naruto: un gran falsificador de firmas, experto en faltarle al respeto a los profesores y hasta a ella, con una asistencia no precisamente perfecta, notas bajísimas… apenas llegando a la aprobación, además de un gran provocador de pleitos, dentro y fuera del instituto, y para rematar no respetaba el código ni las reglas de puntualidad, vestimenta o comportamiento impuestas por el colegio.

Inuzuka Kiba: Un perfecto inventor de excusas, tenía una para todo, desde por que está con el uniforme sucio, hasta por que se la pasa paseando con un pequeño (no tan pequeño) cachorro, el más enamoradizo de todos, el rayador y destructor de paredes número uno de todo el colegio.

Sabaku no Temari: además de haber repetido un año, se la pasa bebiendo y fumando, en una ocasión llegó borracha al instituto, la chica de la falda más corta dentro de la escuela, la chica con mayor cantidad de tatuajes y perforaciones en lugares inimaginables, y la mejor escapista de la clase.

Seidou Karin: la chica de la vocación más discutida, la muchacha que siempre se la pasa en shorts aunque el reglamento no lo permita, la gran ganadora de ¡ciento quince! Sí ¡ciento quince! Concursos de belleza y moda, con las calificaciones por el suelo, y con una preparación nada digna de una estudiante de apenas quince años; estudiante de vedett.

Ama Tenten: la peor estudiante del Instituto konohá, con las calificaciones más bajas, a sus compañeros hasta les parece milagro que haya logrado pasar el anterior curso, ya que casi era un hecho que repetía, la chica es experta en hacer bromas pesadas a los maestros, la mejor organizadora de fiestas clandestinas de la escuela, la más involucrada en peleas dentro del colegio, la chica más rebelde que pasó por su oficina, tres veces elegida como delegada, y tres veces destituida por calificaciones y pleitos.

Sí sin duda, estos estudiantes eran las frutas podridas del instituto, pero si no reaccionaban deprisa, sabía que iban a ser insalvables para la sociedad más adelante, pero bueno, como siempre iba a recordarles eso, pero como siempre no le harán caso… la directora se lavó las manos respecto a ellos, prefiere que se den cuenta por ellos mismos, en fin. Hora de ver a los estudiantes prodigio.

Uchiha Sasuke: El genio para las materias exactas, acreedor de una memoria fotográfica, el chico más cotizado desde ya por las universidades, el es bueno en todo, en los deportes, en el colegio y hasta en las actividades extracurriculares, poseedor del expediente más limpio desde la primaria, dos veces consecutivas; ganador de las olimpiadas nacionales de química, seguidor de los pasos de su hermano mayor Uchiha Itachi, que fue el mejor estudiante que pisó el instituto.

Hyuga Neji: El mejor estudiante de las materias teóricas, el que implementó las artes marciales al colegio, un chico prodigio, y el estudiante más calificado de todos, el "genio Hyuga" así lo llamaban sus compañeros, la persona más seria y enfocada del colegio, y el mejor jugador de rugby que dio el instituto.

Matsuri: La rata de laboratorio, experta en ciencias naturales y biología, conocedora de la química inorgánica, se la pasa sola, y además jugadora estrella del equipo de boley ball, con las calificaciones por los cielos, becada, y muy buena para las materias prácticas.

Hyuga Hinata: La líder del equipo de porristas, la favorita de la profesora de arte; Kurenai Yuhi, con las calificaciones más altas de entre las chicas, prima del genio Hyuga, la chica practica ballet clásico y nado sincronizado, poseedora de la beca en deportes, solicitada por una academia de danza inglesa.

Haruno Sakura: La chica más fuerte del instituto, la que siempre está prolijamente vestida, con calificaciones altas desde primaria, la número uno en postularse para delgada general, un año elegida y dos años candidata para presidenta del centro de estudiantes.

Después de la elite de estudiantes, se encontraba en segundo plano, los estudiantes problemáticos, no tanto así par decir que eran los estudiantes problema, si no más bien los que son muy exigentes, despreocupados, haraganes, peleadores y demás…

Yamanaka Ino: La segunda al mando del equipo de porristas, buena estudiante, con el único defecto… le está haciendo la competencia a Karin, ganadora de la Miss Primavera del año pasado, también estudiante de vedett, bailarina de danza moderna, hizo de telonera en el concierto de Halcali, bailando electro-pop.

Akimichi Chouji: El es buen estudiante, pero se la pasa comiendo en horas de clase, una vez entró a escondidas a la cafetería, a robarse un pie de manzana… energético, pero a la vez malo para educación física.

Rock Lee: El mejor en atletismo y fútbol de la clase, calificaciones regulares, buen chico, respetuoso y amable, pero una vez tomó por equivocación, algo de Sake de la oficina de la directora, se puso como loco y rompió dos ventanas, las cuales a su vez terminaron cayendo sobre un auto desde el segundo piso.

Nara Shikamaru: uno de los estudiantes más holgazanes del instituto, no tiene interés en lo más mínimo por nada, sin embargo el más inteligente del colegio, si pusiera más empeño el podría llegar a ser mejor que Sasuke y el genio Hyuga juntos.

Aburame Shino: el chico insecto, provocador de una cuarentena en el colegio por dejar salir a zancudos de una caja de cristal, estudiante promedio, serio y callado.

Sai: Nadie sabe quien es ni de donde viene, solo saben que en vez de atender a la clase, se la pasa dibujando, varias veces descubierto por Asuma-sensei, un poco arrogante y el pervertido más pervertido del colegio.

Sabaku no Gaara: A diferencia de su hermana, el es un estudiante estrella, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, el también estaría dentro de la elite… si no hubiera dejado medio muerto a Lee el año anterior, cuando hubo el accidente del Sake, y solo por decirle que se delineaba los ojos, que se teñía el cabello y que era metro sexual, bueno… sí, si tenía motivos para casi matarlo, pero el punto es que las peleas no están permitidas en el instituto.

Sin duda el colegio tenía tantos malos estudiantes como buenos, las clases darán comienzo el lunes de la siguiente semana, pero que, este año tal vez tenga sorpresas, cambios radicales, y hasta más pleitos todavía. La rubia mujer le dio un sorbo a su café, preparándose mentalmente para recibir a sus difíciles estudiantes, que espera ella que le darán más problemas este último año en la secundaria.

Los chicos de la clase 3-B, no son tan unidos que se diga, sin embargo el último año de secundaria les traerá sorpresas y muchos dramas, los suficientes para hacer que estos obstinados jóvenes aprendan el significado del amor y la amistad, aunque a los 15 años la vida es muy incierta, es la mejor edad de nuestras vidas, y estos jóvenes van a aprender a valorar a las personas y los objetos con valor sentimental. Se equivocarán… es lo más seguro, pero eso no quiere decir que este años vaya a ser difícil, al contrario será una de las épocas más lindas e inolvidables de sus vidas.

Pero como en todo lugar con adolescentes, debe haber adultos que los controlen, en este caso… los profesores, que son los que se llevan la tarea más dura de todas, la de educar a y mantener tranquilos a estos estudiantes. Como en todo colegio, existen los profesores buenos y malos, los fáciles de convencer y los exigentes, los relajados y los estrictos. Pues bien, vamos a conocer a estas personas que llevan a cabo esta noble labor.

Katou Shizune: No exactamente profesora, pero sí la secretaria del colegio, muy comprensiva y muy amable, la mano derecha de la directora, muy amiga de los estudiantes, sobre todo de las féminas, suele dar consejos de amor, un poco acosada por estudiantes de preparatoria debido a su corta edad y atractiva apariencia.

Sarutobi Asuma: El profesor de Historia, el más paciente de todos, con cinco años de maestro pues el ya sabe como tratar con los adolescentes, tiene el hábito de dejar mucha tarea.

Yuhi Kurenai: La impartidora de arte en la institución, con un pensamiento alternativo, un espíritu libre, según ella los estudiantes más valiosos no son lo que saben más, si no los que poseen un gran potencial no descubierto, los humildes que callan la boca a los demás con acciones y no palabras, es por eso que Hyuga Hinata es su estudiante preferida. No muy comprensiva y muy exigente con las pruebas, que suelen llevar millones de preguntas, no regala ninguna calificación.

Maito Gai: El profesor de educación física, un compulsivo ex entrenador de boxeadores, muy entusiasta, demasiado excéntrico, y tiene la costumbre de exigir más de lo que pueden dar a los estudiantes, con entrenamientos algo extravagantes y fantasiosos.

Mitarashi Anko: La profesora más temida de todas, impartidota de la materia de biología muy poco paciente, demasiado extrema en los castigos, y muy poco tolerante con los estudiantes problema, tiene la costumbre de hacer exámenes repentinos, muy pocos se zafan de su materia.

Umino Iruka: El maestro de matemática, muy comprensivo y fácil de tratar, conocedor de los sentimientos de los estudiantes, amigo de los alumnos problema, muy hábil para enseñar, y con un muy peculiar método, asigna muy poca tarea, y solo lo hace de vez en cuando.

Hatake Kakashi: El que se encarga de la enseñanza de la materia de química, profesor novato, recién salido de la universidad. Es muy peculiar, lleva una máscara de recepción del aire, la que llevan los doctores y científicos, tiene el mal hábito de llegar tarde, y siempre deja trabajos en grupo.

Morino Ibiki: El más sádico de todos, el profesor de psicología, muy usuario de la psicología inversa, la usa para descubrir a los estudiantes mentirosos, saber quien hizo tal acto, y quien no hizo la tarea y por que razón, tiene la costumbre de dejar trabajos de investigación.

Orochimaru: El intimidante profesor de música, loco por los instrumentos de viento, le encantan los estudiantes que saben tocar algún tipo de instrumento, adora la música clásica, y detesta la música metal, rock, pop, lenta, y todo lo que no se mozzart o Bettonven, tiene la manía de invitar a los de la elite a estudiar a en su academia de música.

Jiraiya: Profesor de literatura, y esa literatura… muy extraño, bastante cómico, pervertido y viejo verde, muy persistente con las tareas y la lectura, escritor algo reconocido e independiente, no soporta que le digan que sus libros son malos.

Ebisu: Maestro de Física, otro pervertido, muy vergonzoso, y según los estudiantes problema, se la pasa viendo a través de la falda de las chicas, nadie entiende lo que dice, no tiene mucha habilidad para hacerse entender con los alumnos, deja mucha tarea y la mayoría muy complicada.

Yamato: Profesor de ingles, fácil de entender, buen maestro, siempre entiende a los estudiantes, se cree sus excusas y a veces suele ser muy ingenuo, no suele dejar tareas, pero cuando lo hace estas son extremadamente complicadas.

Bueno, estas son las materias que llevan los estudiantes del último curso de secundaria, ellos suelen pensar que son muchas, pero en general son pocas en relación a otras instituciones.

Bueno, con estos profesores y estos estudiantes, la vida será complicada, convivir demasiado con las mismas personas suele resultar hartarte, pero en general deja experiencias muy cómicas e interesantes, y suele hacer la vida más divertida. ¿Serán ellos capaces de entenderse? O terminarán matándose entre ellos…

Continuará… (si ustedes quieren .)


	2. Primer día de clases ¿faltó alguien?

n/a: Bueno, primero que nada les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer ^_^ aquí les traigo el primer cap. Espero que les guste. Aclarando que se aceptan tomatazos xDD

Lovely College

_La vida es un huracán de emociones ocultas, nadie sabe lo que pasará mañana… pero de una cosa estamos todos seguro, siempre habrá alguien que te hará pensar en le mañana, sin siquiera tener asegurado el hoy._

Capítulo 1: Primer día de clases… ¿No faltó nadie?

Al fin llegó el tan esperado primer día de clases, los estudiantes entran al colegio… es temprano por la mañana, pero como es el primer día, muchos estudiantes que normalmente llegarían tarde, ya se encuentran en su respectivo salón reencontrándose con sus compañeros.

En el salón 3-B la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían hecho su entrada triunfal, como siempre los subgrupos estaban formados:

Los dos masculinos de la elite se encontraban juntos como siempre, junto a Gaara Sabaku no. Parece que estos tres se habían vuelto muy amigos, ellos fueron bautizados, por los estudiantes problemas como los; "cubos de hielo" por su peculiar forma de ser, no hablan mucho, son serios y sin embargo tienen babeando a las chicas.

Los tres muchachos se encontraban sentados en las tres últimas bancas de la clase, Sasuke y Neji lado a lado y Gaara delante de ellos.

–Y ¿Cómo les fue en las vacaciones? –decía el chico de ojos negros y pelo azabache, mirando fijamente a los dos acompañantes. Tenía una pose de típico galán, con los brazos apoyados en el espaldar del banco. Los dos interrogados voltearon a verse entre sí y bufaron sin ganas.

Esas vacaciones no habían sido tan divertidas que se diga, es más, habían sido de lo más aburridas.

–Yo me la pasé en el gimnasio y estudiando, fue realmente frustrante –decía el chico de cabello castaño largo, amarrado en una coleta baja, de ojos perla. Con un brazo apoyado en la mesa y la otra sosteniendo su cabeza. –Además, Hiashi-sama y Hinata se la pasaban hablando del colegio, realmente me aburrí mucho.

Sí, para el genio Hyuga el verano no había sido exactamente placentero.

–¿Y que tal tu Gaara? –Preguntó el moreno –¿Qué tal tu verano?

–¿el mío? Fue literalmente una fábula –respondió el pelirrojo de ojos verdes, con la mirada perdida. Con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza –Y dije literalmente. A mi padre se le ocurrió mandarnos a Temari y a mí, todo el verano a visitar a mi hermano mayor a Kyoto, se la pasaba estudiando para los exámenes de la universidad, nos aburrimos bastante.

No, para los hijos del gobernador tampoco había sido un buen verano. Neji miró a Sasuke, no era precisamente de las personas curiosas, pero Sasuke estaba de buen humor, y eso quiere decir que él sí se había divertido.

–¿Y tú? –Cuestionó el muchacho –¿La pasaste mejor? –terminó, ganándose la atención de su amigo, que raramente traía una sonrisa de lado en el rostro.

–Hmp… fui a Londres con Itachi –respondió él, logrando que el disperso Gaara también tuviese curiosidad –Me llevó a una tienda para comprar una motocicleta, como regalo de mi cumpleaños número 15 –De pronto se pintó una sonrisa en el rostro del Hyuga y Sabaku no.

–Pues al fin –expresó el castaño –Eras el único que faltaba –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, el pelirrojo asintió también feliz.

El grupo de "los cubos de hielo" se trasladaban en motocicletas, como todos unos galanes. Pero Sasuke Uchiha no poseía ese tan deseado vehículo, y no era por falta de presupuesto, no que va… si el hijo del más lato líder militar del país, no prescindía de dinero, era más bien por sobreprotección de su madre, la cual aún lo creía un niño, aunque ya no era así. Siempre se montaba en la motocicleta de Neji, pero ahora esto ya no haría falta.

En otro lado del salón, junto a las ventanas se encontraban Naruto Uzumaki y Kiba Inuzuka, el primero de ellos hablando animadamente, los ojos le brillaban mucho.

–¡Y entonces papá me enseñó a pescar! Rayos viejo, eso más parecía un tiburón… –El muchacho rubio y de ojos azules parecía un niño pequeño hablando de un nuevo juguete. Mientras que quien lo acompañaba escuchaba atenta y divertidamente la historia.

–¡Vaya Naruto! ¡Te divertiste mucho! –expresó el chico de cabello castaño y ojos afilado, sí su amigo le hacía el día siempre, toda la vida andaba de buen humor, siempre parecía como si estuviera feliz… aunque muy pocos conocen al verdadero Naruto.

–Jejeje ¡Si! –De pronto como que la energía se fue del cuerpo del rubio, volteo a ver bruscamente el reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared, si… el profesor nuevamente estaba atrasado –Oye Kiba –el Uzumaki recobró la atención de Kiba, y sin dejar de ver el reloj –Como que el sensei se está tardando… –balbuceó aburrido.

–De seguro es Kakashi-sensei el que debe venir con nosotros –respondió el castaño sin ganas.

–Si… seguramente es el, no conozco a otro sensei tan irresponsable –declaró el rubio con expresión aniñada.

En la parte del frente, se encontraban nada menos que Karin e Ino, las dos totalmente arregladas y con los uniformes sueltos, al más propio estilo chic.

El uniforme de la institución consistía en una falda entablillada de color azul marino dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, camisa blanca y corbata azul, chaqueta verde de tela y medias hasta la rodilla con zapatos formales negros. De los chicos era el mismo, solo que obviamente usaban pantalones azules en vez de la falda.

–Dime Karin… ¿Qué sucede con todos el día de hoy? –cuestiona la rubia de coleta y ojos cielo, con la mano en la cintura y parada de forma soberbia –Están todos demasiado tranquilo, para ser el primer día de clases, ya por lo menos debería haber un incendio en el salón ¿No lo crees? –preguntó sarcásticamente, observando a su amiga de anteojos. Efectivamente, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, tanto que aterraba.

Karin solo sonrió irónicamente, haciendo que su labial rojo resalte a la luz tenue que entraba por la ventana –Falta la dueña del circo del mal gusto… ¿O es que no te diste cuenta Ino? –mencionó la pelirroja subiéndose los anteojos.

–Tienes razón… No me había fijado –respondió la rubia sonriendo falsamente, preguntándose si dicha persona se dignará a aparecer después del relajo del año anterior, o si es que realmente ya la habían expulsado… No eso era poco probable, de lo contrario Karin tampoco estaría ahí.

Al fondo del salón, sentadas en el piso estaban Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno y Matsuri.

–¿Todavía no llegó? –preguntaba la chica de los ojos jade y el cabello extrañamente rosa, mirando su reloj de rato en rato. Si, ella también estaba preocupada por la ausencia de "la dueña del circo del mal gusto"

–Ustedes… creen, creen… que… –Sugería una muchacha de cabello largo negro azulado, flequillo, y ojos perla. El mascullo de ésta llegó audible hasta los oídos la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado.

–Lo dudo, ella no es de las personas que huyen… bueno aunque… no la conocemos muy bien –decía, una joven de cabello castaño corto, ojos ocre y mirada tímida. Sí, al parecer era el asunto del día para las chicas hablar de "la dueña del circo del mal gusto"

–¿Y quien lo hace? –Reconoció la pelirosa, con el tono un tanto molesto –Después de todo… con ese genio que tiene… da miedo hacerlo –terminó, un tanto con la cara apartada, y otro tanto con la mirada hacia un costado.

–Yo… creo… que después de todo es una buena persona –defendió la ojiperla, tímida y un poco avergonzada, después de todo… a su amiga de las mechas rosas, "la dueña del circo del mal gusto", le caía mal, ya habían tenido algunos encontronazos, en los que obviamente la dueña de las orbes jade le había tomado apatía a "la dueña del circo del mal gusto"

–Yo también, no creo que ella sea tan mala –secundó la castaña, ganándose una mirada asesina de su amiga de la hebras rosas, pero era tan solo un punto de vista, por que como ella había dicho… no la conocían del todo.

–Como sea, de seguro debe de estar preparando otra de sus bromas estúpidas –Reaccionó la ojijade –De seguro la tendremos aquí para cuando llegue el profesor –dijo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, no, no era muy bien vista por sus compañeras "la dueña del circo del mal gusto" no tenía muchas amistades, eso se notaba.

De la nada aparecieron tres muchachos, asustando a las tres damas que se encontraban tendidas en el piso, un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de la castaña Matsuri, ante la risa burlona de uno de los chicos.

–¡Vaya Matsuri! Tú si te asustas rápido –declaraba un muchacho de figura robusta, ojos afilados y cabello castaño, quien traía una bolsa de patatas fritas, y sonreía risueño.

La muchacha de cabello rosa se levantó de su lugar molesta, se dirigió hacia el chico que reía y lo golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que se deje de burlar de su amiga.

–¡Auch, Sakura… eso duele! –se quejaba sobandose la cabeza, soltando la bolsa de frituras, Sakura golpeaba fuertemente, no por nada es la mejor del club de Kendo.

–Ah, ya Chouji no seas problemático –esbozó el muchacho pelopiña, ojos afilados y tez trigueña, cerrando los ojos en gesto de desagrado, no es que le guste mucho el escándalo.

–Oigan ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de quién faltó? –cuestionó un muchacho que traía unas gafas negras, cabello puncketo y figura misteriosa. "la dueña del circo del mal gusto" al parecer era bastante… no popular, digamos que conocida.

–Claro que sí, sus escándalos no pasan desprevenidos –respondió la joven de cabello rosa, sin quitar una expresión de molestia de su rostro, ¿Qué nadie tenía nada mejor de que hablar el día de hoy?

–Ya Sakura, relájate… a lo mejor no vuelve –expresó el chico de la coleta, no descartaban esa posibilidad, pero… realmente era muy poco probable, sin embargo habían un 50% de riesgo de que la directora por fin se hartara de ella.

–Lo dudo, ella es demasiado obstinada –replicó el chico de los anteojos, en eso el tenía razón. Volteo el rostro hacia la puerta del salón, tampoco ingresaba el profesor.

El grupo de adolescentes se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron acercarse a Sabaku no Temari, con lo que parecía ser un nuevo tatuaje ubicado en el antebrazo, visible por el remangar de su blusa. Junto a ella Rock Lee, como siempre con un balón de fútbol girando en un dedo de su mano derecha. Y Sai con su típica sonrisa hipócrita. Con una forma de caminar desafiante, con esa minifalda y esas botas negras de tacón que resonaban al compás de los pasos de la fémina, ante la mirada penetrante del moreno pálido, y la sonrisa inocente de Lee. Era un trío intimidante, de eso no había discusión.

La chica rubia se acercó a la ojijade que se encontraba de pie, se plantó delante de ella, mientras Chouji y Shino se paraban cada uno lado a lado de la hebra rosada, frente a los dos muchachos que se encontraban también lado a lado de la rubia amenazadora.

–¿Qué tanto hablas Haruno? –preguntó bravamente la chica, haciendo que la nombrada retrocediera un paso –¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar votando veneno? –Dijo retadora haciendo que Sakura tragara saliva.

Sakura giró los ojos, y volvió la fortaleza a su pose –Vaya Temari, aunque seas la hija del gobernador, y la hermana de Gaara… se ve que la gracia ni se hereda ni se aprende, se nace con ella –replicó la ojijade, provocando que el ceño de Temari se arrugue y en sus ojos aparezca desagrado.

–Vaya chicas... ¡dejen que la llama de la juventud explote! –vociferó Lee, sí así era el moreno, un amante de los pleitos y las peleas, diciendo que la llama de la juventud es así en los adolescentes.

–Te recuerdo cabello de goma de mascar –ofendió la rubia, acercándose poco a poco a ella y acorralándola en la pared, teniéndola amenazada con el brazo por el cuello, mientras Hinata y Matsuri se exaltaban –que como todos los años, Tenten te pondrá en tu lugar –amenazó la chica con la mirada intimidante –Si te atreves a ir de soplona nuevamente, ¿sabes que casi nos expulsan gracias a ti el año anterior? Recuerda, que si nosotras nos hundimos, tu te vienes con nosotras –Finalizó quitándole el brazo del cuello, haciendo que Sakura comience a toser, y dejando confundidos a todos los espectadores.

–¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Estás loca o que? –gritó el moreno de coleta, mientras veía a Temari mirar con resentimiento a la pelirosa.

–¡El asunto no es contigo vago! –Voceó molesta la rubia bárbara, mirando enojada a Shikamaru, haciendo que éste se quedara callado, viró nuevamente hacia sakura –Ya estás avisada Haruno –terminó, alejándose furiosa y a paso firme.

–Cielos… que chica… –balbuceó por último Shikamaru, viéndola irse del lugar, tan segura como llegó.

–¡Salvaje! Por lo menos Tenten es más civilizada… no como tu, ¡bestia…! –Gritó Sakura cuando recuperó el aliento, mientras Temari caminaba en sentido contrario, siendo seguida por los dos morenos. Rápidamente Matsuri y Hinata ayudaron a Sakura a restablecerse, y shikamaru se acercaba a darle aire. Temari y Tenten, saben algo de Sakura que nadie más sabe… si ese secreto llegará a revelarse, la estadía de Sakura en el instituto finalizaría, y no solo ella terminaría perjudicada.

Ellas jamás la habían amenazado, pero desde que Sakura fue y le dijo al consejo escolar sobre la pelea que armaron entre las dos y un grupo de muchachas de otro colegio, se vieron obligadas a tomar esa medida, por su seguridad y estadía en el instituto.

Ya lejos del grupo de Sakura y Shikamaru, Temari se alojó en el marco de la puerta, junto a Sai y Lee.

–¿no crees que te pasaste un poquito? –Preguntó el moreno de cabello corto, quien a tal escándalo armado por su rubia amiga, no había abierto la boca hasta ahora.

–¡Se lo merecía! –Respondió la chica a la acusación –Solo fue un aviso… de todos modos se merecía un buen puño –reconoció haciendo que Lee la mirase extrañado, ¿Por qué demonios odiaba a tal grado a la pelirosa?

–Yo no entiendo que tanto sabes de ella, por que… no sé, la amenazaste con tanta seguridad –expresó el chico del cabello negro, dándole un nuevo impulso a su balón para que siguiese girando, esa incógnita le daba vueltas la cabeza tanto como daba vueltas su balón.

–Es algo, que no me corresponde a mi contarlo –reconoció la muchacha –aunque claro… si a esa… chica, se le ocurre volver a abrir la boca, no tendría reparo alguno en decírselo a la directora –Eso en todo caso no respondía para nada a la pregunta de Lee, ¿Tan grave era ese secreto que guardaba Sakura? Quien sabe, es mejor no seguir preguntando.

–Bueno, y cambiando de tema… ¡¿En donde demonios se metió esa tonta? –Lo de Sakura no era nada personal. Temari siempre se refiera a las personas de una forma despectiva –¡¿Qué horas cree que son? –Lo siguiente dicho por la chica, hizo que en la frente de Sai y Lee apareciera un gotita al estilo animé, era increíble que hablara así hasta de su mejor amiga.

De pronto todos los estudiantes vieron exaltarse al grupo de estudiantes que se encontraban en los primeros lugares, tras la entrada del profesor de matemáticas, Iruka, todos se acomodaron como pudieron en el asiento que se encontraba más cerca. Cuando ya todos estaban sentados, el profesor acomodó sus libros sobre el escritorio de enfrente, ese enorme de roble en el que se sientan todos los profesores en todos los colegios. Suspiró y la sonrisa se volvió a pintar en su rostro.

–Buenos días estudiantes –todos respondieron extrañados, ya que no se esperaban ver entrar a Iruka-sensei precisamente, todos esperaban al despistado maestro de química, Kakashi.

–Muy bien, me siento contento de comunicarles que este año, yo seré su titular –Los balbuceos comenzaron, expresando su satisfacción o bien su descontento con la nueva noticia –Primero que nada Bienvenidos y espero que estudien, y no me den problemas –expresó divertido, no le podría haber tocado un peor salón al cual representar.

Tras un pequeño sermón por lo que los alumnos de este salón hicieron el año anterior, y después de un discurso de Bienvenida, era hora de tomar asistencia. El profesor sacó su registro de entre sus cosas, buscó la lista del salón, la acomodó en la mesa y se dispuso a comenzar a recitar los apellidos.

–Aburame –comenzó el profesor, el nombrado respondió con un "presente" antes de que el maestro prosiguiera con la lista.

Y ella aún no llegaba, eso era poco creíble, y tenía a los estudiantes impacientes y confundidos "la dueña del circo del mal gusto" era la siguiente en la lista, y en una milésima de segundo los estudiantes comenzaron a hacer sus especulaciones.

–¿No llega aún? ¡Que demonios! –pensaba la fémina de los Sabaku no, mordiendose el labio inferior.

–¡Hmp! ¿Que se propone con esto? –Los pensamientos de hyuga Neji eran similares… todos relacionados con la incógnita que tenían en la cabeza los demás.

–¿Enserio no pensará venir? –Sakura era otra de las que se preguntaban en donde estaba.

El profesor abrió la boca, dispuesto a hacer que el apellido de la susodicha saliese de sus labios –Ama… –Y nadie respondió, se generó un silencio incómodo, Iruka subió la mirada y se encontró con un asiento vacío.

Ya era oficial, la chica no iba a presentarse a clases el día de hoy, Temari solo gruñó y los demás seguían sin creérselo.

Después del minuto incómodo, el sensei prosiguió con la lista.

* * *

En una residencia de una zona alejada. En una habitación de color rosa, frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, se encontraba parada y mirándose minuciosamente una chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate, tez trigueña y cuerpo muy bien trabajado y delgado.

Después de unos segundos de mirarse fijamente en el cristal, la joven le sonrió a su reflejo satisfecha de su "trabajo" de seis semanas en las que estuvo básicamente a plan de gelatina de chicle, y duras rutinas matutinas en el gimnasio.

Volteó y se dirigió hacia un montón de bolsas con cintas, aún no abiertas, que de seguro se encontraban llenas de ropa nueva y fina, en las etiquetas de las mismas, destacaba un solo destinatario y corresponsal.

_De: Ama Shin, tu querido hermano._

_Para: Ama tenten, mi amada y hermosa hermanita menor…_

Y así, con esa distinción, se encontraban selladas todas esas bolsas, la castaña sonrió viendo todas esas cosas que le habían llegado al principio de las vacaciones, y que ahora por fin sabría que son.

Antes de abalanzarse al montón de obsequios, volteó hacia su escritorio, que se encontraba al lado de su espejo, se dirigió a el y sacó una pequeña agenda de una de las cajas, lo abrió y miró con satisfacción una nota escrita con pluma fuente.

_Gracias por haber escogido el instituto de verano "Cantabile" para hacer de sus vacaciones provechosas, nos agrada comunicarle que aprobó el curso con el programa de segundos de secundaria, esperamos que nuestras humildes enseñanzas le hayan servido. Sin otro motivo le entregamos el certificado del curso que usted pasó sin problema alguno, Ama tenten… ¡Feliz inicio de clases! _

Atte. La dirección del instituto

La morena rió divertida antes de volver a cerrar la agenda y ponerla en su respectivo lugar, volteó hacia su reflejo nuevamente, y feliz se abalanzó sobre la cama riendo triunfal.

–Me pregunto… si en el colegio se habrá percatado de que falté hoy –Dijo para sus adentros, sin tener idea alguna del revuelo que se había formado hace unos minutos en el instituto. De todas formas estaba satisfecha y dichosa, había aprendido muchas cosas ese verano, entre algunas… que todo tiene sus consecuencias, además a aprender a valorar a las personas y lo mas importante… a valorarse ella misma.

Continuará…

N/F: Bueno sí, se que esxagere un poco con lo de Tenten... pero vamos se pondrá interesante de aquí en adelante, así que les pido que comenten, nada les cuesta! xD


	3. Cambio de actitud de la alumna problema

******n/a: Bueno, haber que decir? jijiji pues supongo que primero que nada darles las gracias todos por leer suscribirse y comentar, aunque sean poco lo aprecio mucho... Pues bien el siguiente cap va dirigido a explicar algunas de las dudas que plantee en el anterior. Tenten está rara no? xD pues averiguen qué le pasa. Que lo disfruten!  
**

**Lovely College**

_Madurar es parte fundamental de crecer, las personas que se apresuran a hacerlo terminan mal, al igual que los que se niegan a darlo por hecho._

Capítulo 2: ¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres? El cambio de actitud de la alumna problema.

Después de un agitado primer día de clases, es de esperarse que el segundo sea aún peor… Son las 6:30 a.m. y en una casa en los suburbios de Tokio, la actividad acaba de comenzar.

En aquella habitación rosa, en la cual una joven se regocijaba el día anterior, ahora mismo sonaba un despertador mientras la misma muchacha se levantaba y lo apagaba, luego de un gran bostezo salió perezosa de la cama. Sonrió para si misma antes de correr al baño a cepillarse los dientes y asearse.

Al volver a su dormitorio, se preparó para ir al instituto, se metió con rapidez en el uniforme, se miró en el espejo, se sujetó el cabello en sus dos típicos chonguitos, sacó unos lentes de su mesita de noche y se los puso no muy contenta, tomó su amado mp3 junto a sus pequeños audífonos, se cargó la mochila y salió disparada.

En la cocina no había nadie, preparó su combustible negro y lo puso en un vaso de plástico. Antes de salir de la morada, la detuvo una mujer no muy alta, de cabello cobrizo muy parecida a ella, que aún parecía llevar pijamas.

–¡Hijita mía! ¿Pensabas salir sin despedirte de tu madre? –gritó escandalosa, provocando que Tenten cerrara los ojos fuertemente y tratara de taparse los oídos. La mujer al parecer era su madre, y al parecer no tenía una gota de recatada.

–¡Ah, mamá! –Respondió la chica un tanto molesta, mientras su madre se acercaba a abrazarla –Llegaré tarde –dijo resignada, dejando ser abrazada por su progenitora.

–Está bien mi amor –expresó alejándose de la castaña, Tenten solo la miró con una gotita en la frente –¡Suerte en el colegio hija mía! –expresó besando a la adolescente en la mejilla. Se ve que la señora adoraba a su hija.

–Está bien mamá… nos vemos en la tarde –replicó, acomodándose los zapatos en el recibidor. No es que no quisiera a su madre, es que comparada con ella, Tenten era un poco menos… expresiva.

–Te dejaré el dinero para que vayas a la academia de inglés, en el buzón de tu cuarto –acertó a decir la mujer, mientras su hija salía a paso lento de la casa, y ya afuera se escucho un ahogado "está bien" dicho por la muchachita que acababa de salir de su hogar.

Estaba contenta, y no esperaba a llegar al Instituto de una vez, así que tomó el autobús que la llevaba, se acomodó en el puesto de adelante y se puso sus audífonos para escuchar su melodiosa música.

Pero todavía había un asunto que la preocupaba, ¿Qué iba a decir su rubia amiga Temari cuándo le dijera de su cambio de actitud?

De que ahora se abocará más a estudiar, de que va usar los lentes que debía usar desde su infancia, de que no más fiestas por un tiempo… ¿Qué pensaría Temari?

Luego de todo lo que había sucedido el año anterior… había reconsiderado toda su vida, y su futuro… bueno eso era lo que más le preocupaba, su hermano le había hecho prometer que éste año se comportará, y que le dará menos dolores de cabeza…

Pero relativamente todo lo que pensaba dejar atrás, eran malos comportamientos, claro que cuando uno es joven no se preocupa de sus acciones… ella se consideraba un poco más madura que antes, pero ¿Será capas Temari de comprender eso? No lo sabrá hasta que vea su reacción.

* * *

Mientras en las afueras del Instituto Konohá, las jóvenes que se dirigían caminando hacia la institución soltaban suspiros al ver llegar tres motocicletas, sus conductores… nada menos que los "Cubos de hielo" Uchiha Sasuke encabezando el trío con un vehículo de color azul, a su derecha Hyuga Neji con el vehículo color banco y negro, y a la izquierda Sabaku no Gaara con el vehículo rojo. Al derrapar para estacionarse, y al sacarse prolijamente los cascos, más de una perdía el aliento, al ver las bellas facciones de estos tres adolescentes alborotados.

Ellos simplemente las ignoraban, estaban más que acostumbrados a esas reacciones.

–Hola –replicó molesto con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro el pelirrojo, al bajar cuidadosamente de su motocicleta y despojarse de su chaqueta negra de cuero, escuchando el bullicioso grito de esas chicas por su acto anterior –Mejor apúrense, no me gusta sentirme observado –les murmulló Gaara a sus acompañantes, mirando a un lado y al otro, no habían más que fanáticas femeninas. Sí a Gaara el asunto le tenía más que harto.

–Tranquilízate Gaara –lo calmaba su amigo de las orbes perla, mientras los mismos gritos se escuchaban, al ver que el Hyuga batía su cabello después de sacado el artilugio de protección –De todas formas que nos vayamos no va evitar que ellas nos sigan –decía altanero, al ponerle el seguro al transporte.

Gaara y Sasuke eran más amables con sus… digamos que fans, pero Neji simplemente las creía huecas, y odiaba que lo anduvieran siguiendo, puede ser que sus dos amigos ya estén acostumbrados… pero el no. Bueno, aunque las pobres no tenían la culpa de que el castaño fuese tan atractivo para el género.

–Hmp… entremos de una vez –Uchiha Sasuke era más frío que un iceberg, pero precisamente era eso lo que les agradaba a las femeninas. Neji asintió y Gaara comenzó a caminar junto a Sasuke, dirigiéndose al interior del instituto. Las muchachas gritaban al compás de los pasos de los dos alumnos de la elite, y el pelirrojo.

* * *

Dentro del salón 3-B, las estudiantes de vedett, temprano como siempre habían llegado. Karin, tan traviesa como siempre, se subió al escritorio del profesor, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y limándose las uñas, mientras Ino se acercó a la ventana y miraba a todos los estudiantes que ingresaban.

–Oye Karin –la llamó la rubia, tomando la atención de la pelirroja de anteojos, mientras ella seguía viendo a través del cristal –No llega… ¿Tu crees que? –cuestionaba más a ella que a Karin, estaba ¿Preocupada? Algo por el estilo.

En una ocasión, la castaña defendió a Ino de los regaños de la Directora, y de las humillaciones que un grupo anónimo del colegio, llamados "Secret Protection" Que se encargaba de molestar a los estudiantes, creando una revista semanal que salía a la luz cayendo de algún lugar del Instituto cuando nadie observaba.

Realmente Ino no es que fuera muy amiga de Tenten, pero le guardaba agradecimiento y le debía una buena, luego de aquella ocasión Ino no podía olvidarse de ella de ninguna manera.

Karin tenía conocimiento de todo aquello, solo suspiró y dejó lo de la manicura un minuto y soltó las piernas –No te preocupes Ino, la cirquera de seguro llegará hoy –Bueno, la verdad es que ella no estaba preocupada, pero su amiga se vía realmente afectada.

En otro lado del salón, en los asientos que les asignaron el día anterior, se encontraba sentada Hyuga Hinata. La cual había llegado antes que su primo, debido a que su conductor la trajo en su limusina blanca junto a su hermana Hanabi.

La tímida chica de los ojos luna, no dejaba de escribir apurada y con hermosa caligrafía, dentro de una pequeña libreta de color platino. Dentro de ella se encontraba escrito todos los sucesos de la vida de la joven desde su primer año en secundaria. Bueno por lo menos los más importantes.

Mientras la joven escribía en su diario, un risueño muchacho de cabello castaño entraba riendo escandalosamente al salón, mientras ella guardaba rápidamente el cuaderno en el que escribía.

–¡Que hay Hinata! –se dirigió el castaño a la chica, mientras se acomodaba a su lado, y se despojaba de su mochila tirándola sin ningún cuidado al piso.

–Bu-Buenos días… Kiba-kun –le saludaba ella, nerviosa, aunque eso no era nada nuevo para el Inuzuka.

Hinata y Kiba son amigos de la infancia, prácticamente crecieron juntos, compartieron salón desde la primaria, y se daban las típicas citas amistosas rotando las casas, un lunes Kiba podía ir a cenar a casa de los Hyuga, y un viernes podían verse para estudiar en casa de Kiba, por ejemplo. Pero desde la muerte dos años atrás de la madre de Hinata, dejaron de frecuentar sus casas, pero paradójicamente se volvieron más unidos que nunca, convirtiéndose casi dependientes el uno del otro. Aún siendo tan diferentes, ella perteneciente a la elite, y él integrante de los alumnos problema, ella tan tímida, y el tan extrovertido… se complementan a la perfección.

La morena volteó hacia el piso y puso su típica sonrisa gentil –Pareces feliz –le expresó ella, llevando un mechón de su larga cabellera detrás de su oreja. Hinata era tan angelical que hasta daba miedo.

–¡Je! Lo que pasa es que mi madre y mi hermana se van de viaje hoy –manifestaba muy feliz, bajo la atenta mirada de la azabache –¡Y podré hacer lo que me plazca hasta la semana que viene! –con la misma emoción en el rostro, mientras que en la frente de la Hyuga se formaba una gotita y ella reía confundida –¿No es genial? –su sonrisa y sus ojos chinos provocaban abrazarlo, pero obviamente Hinata no lo iba a hacer, aunque muy dentro de ella lo pensaba.

–Ah… Kiba-kun…

En el jardín central de la institución, nuevamente el grupo de la Sabaku No con Lee y Sai, hacía temblar de miedo a los de primer año, mientras otros pensaban "Algún día me gustaría ser como ellos" Los más tímidos se atrevían a verlos desde sus salones, realmente eran un poco interesantes, por lo menos vistos como senpais. Algunos chicos menores, mayores y demás, babeaban al compás en el que la minifalda de la rubia se agitaba.

Lee… tan inocente como siempre, se puso detrás de ella y le envió una seña a Sai para que hiciera lo mismo, así los dos amigos de la Sabaku No cuidaban de ella, y no por que les preocupara, si había alguien en ese grupo que sabía cuidarse sola era ella, sin embargo… bueno no era que les encantase que sus compañeros anduviesen admirando las piernas de Temari. A no ser obviamente que el que se las vea sea Sai, y claro de ahí atrás tiene un buen panorama.

Al llegar a su salón Temari se detuvo en la entrada, después de inspeccionar cuidadosamente el lugar, le dio un puñete al marco de madera, logrando que todos los que ya se encontraban dentro voltearan a verla, a ella y a sus dos amigos.

–¡Esa idiota! Aún no llega… –expresaba la Sabaku No, molesta por la falta de presencia de su mejor amiga. Lee la miraba sorprendido, mientras Sai no se inmutaba para nada y continuaba con su típica sonrisa. –Será mejor que tenga una buena excusa.

–Ya Temari-chan, cálmate –Le decía el poseedor de la sonrisa hipócrita. Temari lo miró aún enfadada, pero al final soltó la expresión y se cruzó de brazos.

–Sai tiene razón Temari –acotaba el moreno del balón –De seguro Tenten ya llegará, no te preocupes.

–Lo sé, pero la tonta tampoco contesta mis llamadas, donde rayos se habrá metido…–reaccionaba aún con un toque de frustración en la voz.

* * *

Unos minuto más tarde, diez o quizás quince en la parada del bus, se estacionó el vehiculo público, y de él bajó la castaña de la discordia. Tenten se apresuró a ingresar a la institución, todavía quedaba un buen trayecto hasta su salón, el colegio era realmente enorme.

–No, no, ¡ya no puedo llegar tarde! –Se decía así misma la adolescente, apresurando el paso, cuando escuchó el toque del timbre se obligó así misma a correr, subió las escaleras en tiempo record, y se encontró con la puerta de su salón cerrada, y la abrió bruscamente.

Adentro se encontró a la profesora de Arte intentando iniciar su primera clase del año, hasta que naturalmente fue interrumpida por el ingreso de la Ama. Inmediatamente entró, las miradas se dirigieron hacia su persona, Temari e Ino suspiraban del alivio al verla ingresar, mientras Sakura y la elite la miraban de reojo, Lee y Sai sonreían y para los demás tampoco pasaba desapercibida.

–Señorita Ama, nuevamente llega tarde a mi clase –Expresaba Kurenai, mientras Tenten desviaba la mirada de sus compañeros y la dirigía a la profesora –¿Esta vez a qué se debe? ¿Una chita… la distrajo de camino al instituto? –mencionaba la maestra sarcásticamente. –O quizás, ¿tenía algo más importante que hacer que asistir a clase? No sería la primera vez –ironizaba, la verdad la actitud de Tenten molestaba a todos los profesores. –Le reitero, que si no quiere seguir estudiando, es libre de no asistir a mi clase –finalizó con la mirada fija en la joven.

Tenten contenía su naturaleza rebelde y retadora, mientras sus compañeros esperaban ansiosos la respuesta irrespetuosa de Tenten, a la que ya los había acostumbrado, ya que siempre respondía a los regaños de los profesores de una forma muy peculiar, como si no se sintiera menos que ellos, Tenten naturalmente nunca respetaba la autoridad, y siempre era ingeniosa en las respuestas, había logrado despista hasta al profesor Ibiki.

–Discúlpeme sensei –Esta vez no. Bajó la mirada y su respuesta sorprendió a sus compañeros y a su profesora, quien abrió los ojos como platos –Por favor, sí quiero ingresar a su clase –Temari no lo podía creer, lo mismo Lee y Sai se quedaron pasmados, igual que el resto del salón, ¿dónde está la Tenten altanera que conocían? –¿Me podría dejar entrar solo esta vez? Le prometo que no volveré a llegar tarde.

–S-sí claro, pase –Kurenai aún no lo podía creer, así que dejó entrar a Tenten, quien después de su ingreso se fue a sentar como siempre al lado de Temari.

En los asientos que se ubicaban al lado de la ventana.

–Mu-muy bien, voy a iniciar la clase –dijo Kurenai después de salir su sorpresa, y poniéndose a dictar todo los contenido que llevarían ese año en su materia.

Temari le dio un codazo a Tenten, la castaña la miró con naturalidad, como si nada sucediera, haciendo que Temari se molestara más, bueno Temari no era muy paciente que se diga, y necesitaba una explicación de lo que acababa de pasar.

–¿Qué? –cuestionó Tenten, al encontrarse con la mirada fija de la rubia, un poco asustada.

–¡¿Como que qué? –reaccionó Temari, ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de Kurenai.

–¡Sh… cállate Temari! –le respondió la Ama por lo bajo, después de que su sensei se virara hacia el pizarrón.

–No me callo nada, ¿que es todo esto? –murmuró Temari, enojada, la rubia estaba perdiendo la paciencia y eso se notaba –¿Por qué traes puesto esos lentes? –Tenten la estaba ignorando, la castaña se encontraba escribiendo lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón, y no había nada que molestara más a Temari que la ignoren –¿Y por qué demonios estás más delgada? ¡Te volviste anoréxica o que! ¿Y que fue todo eso de discúlpame profesora? –Y nada, tenten no respondía a ninguna de las preguntas formuladas por la Sabaku No, eso ya era suficiente, había perdido la paciencia por completo –¡Tenten! –repitió también por lo bajo, pero esta vez ganándose la atención de la castaña.

–¡¿Qué? –respondió la morena harta, soltando de golpe su bolígrafo, está bien, ya está grandecita como para que la anden interrogando.

–¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo! –respondió furiosa, aún entre murmullos. No está bien que obliguen a alguien que habla fuerte a murmullar, la situación Temari no la soportaba.

–¡¿Pero que quieres que te diga? –expresó molesta, logrando calmar a la rubia –En primera, me puse los lentes por que no veo muy bien, segundo adelgacé por que lo creí necesario y aún así no estoy tan delgada como para que me taches de anoréxica, y tercera ¡Me disculpé con Kurenai por que no quiero más líos este año…! –Reaccionó la morena, logrando dejar callada a su amiga, mirándola fijamente a los ojos –¿Es tan difícil de entender? –finalizó con una expresión de molestia en el rostro.

Temari guardó silencio unos segundos, miró fijamente a los ojos a la morena por unos segundos.

–¿Pero que pasó, por qué ese repentino cambio de actitud? –cuestionó más calmada, hablando en un tono relativamente normal, pero bueno con la Sabaku No no se sabía.

Tenten soltó un suspiro antes de girar hacia su cuaderno y mirar fijamente a él –Temari… ¿nunca te pusiste a pensar en tu futuro? –la pregunta de la Ama dejó desconcertada a la otra adolescente –Pues yo jamás lo había hecho hasta este verano, y me parece que no está bien lo que estábamos haciendo… ¿Qué clase de final tendría mi vida, si sigo comportándome como hasta hace poco? No tiene ningún sentido –habló con un tono melancólico, está bien… tampoco es que haya matado a alguien, pero se sentía muy culpable.

–¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por el fututo así de repente? –cuestionó un poco insegura Temari –Digo… yo pregunto no….

–El porqué, es algo que ahora mismo no puedo explicarte… por que ni yo misma lo sé bien, pero algún día tenía que suceder. –siguió –Sabes Temari… yo tengo un sueño, y para cumplirlo tengo que lograr madurar, todos debemos hacerlo… debe suceder de una u otra forma.

Un silencio inundó el aire entre esas dos, hasta que Temari procesó todo lo que Tenten le dijo… frunció el ceño y molesta le dijo:

–Sabes… yo no seré otra víctima de esta estúpida sociedad, si tu quieres hacerlo allá tú, pero yo jamás cambiaré, yo soy de ésta manera y al que le guste bien, y al que no… pues no me interesa –Tenten la miró, la rubia no había entendido nada de lo que quiso decirle –si tienes una decisión está perfecto, de todos modos seguiremos siendo amigas, eso no cambiará... pero… ¿estás segura que eso es lo que tu quieres?

–Sí Temari, no te imaginas por cuanto pasé para tomar una decisión, pero es lo mejor para mí, y no se trata de convertirse víctima de la sociedad, si no de tratar armonizar con ella, no es que yo hay cambiado mi esencia, si no de que maduré… y creo que no es necesario andar peleándose con todo el que te diga que hiciste algo mal, ni creo que para ser un rebelde sea imprescindible andar drogándose, fumando y bebiendo. Hay cosas más importantes en ésta vida que las peleas, los pleitos y la popularidad ganada de una mala manera, como la que nos hicimos tú y yo –Tenten se había sacado de encima toda la carga que traía desde hace tiempo, y técnicamente tenía razón, para ella ahora habían cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

Temari se puso un poco triste, pero volvió la fortaleza a su mirada –Está bien, si eso es lo que tú quieres animal… te apoyaré en lo que necesites. –Temari sonrió, y tenten la miró contenta –Pero no por eso yo tomaré la misma decisión que tú –Finalizó, plantando una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga. Todo estaba bien, después de todo lo que hace madurar a una persona no es lo que le diga alguien, si no las circunstancias son las que se ocupan de formar su carácter, y eso lo sabía Tenten mejor que nadie.

* * *

En un lugar alejado de Japón, El clima, y la geografía indican que es algún lugar de América del sur. Ahí en un campo verdoso, se encontraba un campamento, parecido a los campamentos militares en las guerras.

Alrededor de ese territorio se encontraban muchos hombres caminando en lugares estratégicos, como vigilando que nadie se acerque.

Cerca del campamento, se encontraban hablando dos hombres, los dos no aparentaban más de 23 o 24 años. Los dos con un semblante algo aterrador.

Uno de cabellera castaña oscura, de rasgos orientales, ojos chocolate y tez trigueña. El otro de cabellera roja, ojos verdes y tez blanca.

–Hey you, ¿que va pasar ahora Shin? –preguntaba el pelirrojo a su acompañante que tenía una mirada preocupada. –Mira men, no nos conviene que capturen al líder del cartel allá en Estados unidos, mira que si esos llegan a abrir la boca, nos joden –el joven tenía un claro acento puerto Riqueño.

–Mira Sasori, no sé… habrá que confiar en la palabra del tal Madara –Respondió el castaño. Quién volteó a ver a su compañero.

–No sé bro, que tal que nos miente… no se tú, pero yo no confío mucho en la palabra de ese vejete, mira que si se aviva… Shin, nosotros estamos jodidos. –Se defendía el pelirrojo.

–Mira Sasori en vez de estar pensando estupideces aquí, deberías ir a revisar la cocina, el siguiente cargamento sale en menos de una hora –mencionó el hombre, algo molesto de tantas especulaciones que lo frustraban –Ve a apresurar el traqueteo.

–Está bien, pero mira hermano, yo te advertí –terminó comenzando a correr a la tienda que estaba armada prácticamente en medio de la "nada"

* * *

Igualmente de desértico el lugar del D.F. donde estaba plantado un helicóptero, del cual bajó un hombre de 50 años, vestido y forrado de ropa de las mejores marcas, con un collar de oro colgando de su cuello. El hombre de clara apariencia dominante bajó y se plantó en el sembradío.

Un hombre de cabellera gris, tez blanca y ropa igual de estrafalaria se acercó a él.

–Jefe, ¿cómo le fue? –preguntó el joven de 24 años, al ver llegar al hombre.

–Normal Hidán, esos tipos son unos corrientes… –replicó el hombre, un poco molesto –Pero después hablaremos de asuntos molestos –El hombre no dejaba de inspeccionar con la mirada todos los lares de ese lugar –¿Dónde está mi sobrino?

–Ah… Itachi, se fue a ver los asuntos del avión que traerá la carga –contestó.

–Dile que me vaya a buscar apenas regresé, estaré en la casa del centro de la ciudad, cerca del río –Dijo el hombre, antes de subirse a un auto mustang negro, modelo 2010, y desaparecer de ese lugar en cuestión de segundos, dejando un rastro de humo.

**Continuará…**


	4. Veámonos en tu casa para hacer la tarea

n/a: neee muchas gracias por leer el fic n_n la verdad haciedno el siguiente cap me reí mucho, y me divertí demasiado jejeje ya verán por qué, sigan leyendo... la historia se pondrá cada vez más y más interesante.

Lovely College

_Decir "Te amo" son palabras muy fuertes, cada persona es libre de elegir si decirlas o no, esta frase no deben ser una obligación… si no un sentimiento transmitido por el más sencillo lenguaje del ser humano… la palabra. _

Capitulo 3: Veámonos en tu casa para hacer la tarea, la rara relación de dos "amigos"

Tras una semana agotadora de clases, llega el inicio del fin de semana, y con él… el primer trabajo de investigación, típico del profesor Ibiki.

–Muy bien degenerados –la voz del sensei ya no parecía intimidar demasiado a los estudiantes –Les dejaré una tarea de investigación en parejas –pero eso si que les intimidaba, un trabajo de investigación en la primera semana de clases, eso le caía pesado a cualquiera.

–No… ¿cómo dice? Por favor una tarea de investigación –Se quejaba Temari, ante la risita burlona de Tenten –¡¿Qué hay de mi fin de semana?

–Vamos Temari –la animaba la castaña –No puede ser tan malo –probablemente antes, Tenten habría protestado… pero ahora realmente no puede haber nada peor que las tareas de "Cantabile" aparte de largas y sin sentido, eran aburridas.

El profesor volvió la mirada hacia sus estudiantes, sonrió para si mismo –Yo conformaré los equipos –ah… nada como aplicarles tortura a una bola de ineptos como sus estudiantes.

Los adolescentes se inmutaron y se escuchó en coro un "¡¿eh?" nada más melodioso que ese sonido para el maestro.

–Retiro lo dicho –expresó Tenten bajando la cabeza y chocándola contra la mesa, siendo esta vez Temari la que se reía.

Para Temari era mejor así, ya que le facilitaba el trabajo, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una… o tal vez una cabeza piense mejor… ya que siempre podría torturar a su compañero para que hiciera todo el trabajo y así quitarse un peso de encima.

–Muy bien… las parejas son…

* * *

En la biblioteca un poco más tarde...

Una pelirosa de ojos jade, se paseaba con sus compañeras Matsuri y Hinata, buscando unos libros para comenzar el trabajo de investigación asignado por su profesor.

En una de las secciones se detuvieron un minuto a hablar, después de todo era el receso.

–¿Quién te tocó de compañero, Sakura-san? –interrogaba la chica del cabello marrón, apoyando los libros que había conseguido sobre la mesa de la sección.

–Ah, créeme que no me será nada fácil –se quejaba la chica de las hebras rosas, mientras apartaba un asiento y se acomodaba con pesadez sobre el –me tocó trabajar con Inuzuka.

–Tra-trabajaras… con Kiba-kun –habló Hinata, ojalá a ella le hubiera tocado hacer el trabajo con el castaño. Hinata no era muy buena relacionándose con los demás, y a ella le había tocado con el energético Rock Lee…

–Sí haré la tarea con tu amiguito el salvaje –expresaba nada satisfecha la Haruno, tratar con los alumnos problema no era su fuerte, ya que a ninguno lo soportaba.

Matsuri se había quedado dispersa en el ambiente, mirando a la nada y totalmente distraída. Hinata la miró por un segundo entonces se preguntó en qué estaba pensando la chica, Matsuri no era muy predecible, tenía una mente completamente complicada, y verla así de distraída había depositado curiosidad en Hinata y Sakura.

–¿En qué piensas Matsuri? –le preguntó la pelirosa, captando la atención de su amiga, quien volteó a verla. Está todo bien, pero Matsuri no era de las personas que se quedaban embobadas viendo el espacio y pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

–En nada, lo que pasa es que me tocó con alguien con quien no tengo mucho trato –respondió ella sonrojada y mirando al piso, tan solo acordarse de su compañero la llevaba a otro planeta, el chico era realmente misterioso e interesante… sin agregar demasiado popular y lindo como para quedarse tranquila.

–Es cierto… con… ¿Con quién harás la investigación Matsuri-san? –cuestionó Hinata inocente y desinteresadamente. Aún así el chico debía ser muy importante como para dejar despistada a la inteligente Matsuri.

–Eh… Con Gaara Sabaku No –respondió ella, llevando un mechón de su corta cabellera detrás de oreja, aún un poco dispersa y todavía con ese tono carmesí en las mejillas. Está bien, era algo que por primera vez Matsuri no podía manejar, pensar en aquel lindo pelirrojo era inevitable, por razones obvias.

–Te tocó con Gaara… vaya al parecer eres la única con suerte de las tres –expresó la chica de las hebras rosas, con un poco de envidia, ya que comparado con lo que les había tocado a la Hyuga y a ella, Gaara tiene el premio novel de la inteligencia, si es que tal cosa existe.

Tras un momento de silencio, Hinata se quedó con ganas de preguntar algo a su amiga de cabello rosa.

–De-desviando un poco el tema… -concretó la ojiluna –Lo… lo de Tenten-san…

–Ah sí, hablando de ella, fue muy raro lo que pasó el martes –comentó Sakura, ya que hasta ella se había quedado un poco confundida por la actitud de la castaña. A su parecer Tenten no era una persona de carácter civilizado, más civilizado que Temari sí, pero eso no era mucho decir.

–Yo creo que ahora, Tenten-san piensa centrarse en otras cosas además de meterse en problemas –mencionó Matsuri, y eso se notaba, ya que Tenten había estado muy tranquila durante esa semana, nada comparado con los anteriores inicios de clases.

–Yo no estoy tan segura de eso –manifestó sakura –¿recuerdan la amenaza de Temari? A mí me parece que sigue siendo la buscapleitos de siempre –Sakura no podía olvidar lo que dijo Temari, eso la tenía muy preocupada. Si la rubia o la castaña llegaran a abrir la boca, todo por lo que Sakura trabajó desde su primer año en colegio, se iría inmediatamente al demonio.

–Pe… pero Sakura-san ¿Qué fue todo eso de "si nosotras nos hundimos tu nos acompañas"? –cuestionó Hinata, ya que lo que había sucedido la había dejado muy confundida respecto al tema.

–Sí Sakura-san –secundó Matsuri –¿Qué es lo que Temari sabe de ti, para amenazarte de esa forma? –Ahí se lanzó otra cuestión, tantas preguntas estaban empezando a aponer incómoda a la Haruno.

En ese instante tocó el timbre del final del receso.

–No es nada… la rubia habla por hablar, mejor vamos a clase –expuso Sakura, saliendo deprisa de la biblioteca, para evitar responder a las preguntas hechas por sus amigas, quienes las seguían un poco confundidas por la forma en la que la pelirosa evitó dar respuestas a sus incógnitas.

* * *

Llegado ya el sábado por la tarde, los adolescentes se preparaban para ponerse a realizar su molesta e innecesaria investigación en parejas, sobre el complejo de Edipo y Electra, aburrido…

En la casa de una de las zonas residenciales de la cosmopolita Tokio, una gigante de color crema, que era más bien una mansión, con muchos seguridades vigilando desde el techo, el patio y la entrada. En una habitación de color crema con grafitos en toda la pared, se encontraba Temari preparándose para salir en rumbo a la casa de cierto compañero y amigo suyo, con el que por suerte y por desgracia le había tocado hacer la investigación.

La rubia ingresó a su gigante armario personal, con mucha ropa… muy atrevida, más que nada minifaldas, ombligueras y pantalones en los que podría entrar una niña de 8 años, por lo ajustados que eran. Mientras la chica estaba concentrada en escoger un atuendo apropiado para salir, sonó su Blackberry con el tono de mensaje entrante, y la cara de Tenten y su nombre escrito en el remitente.

La rubia abrió el mensaje.

_Hola amiga, espero que pases un buen rato con Sai el día de hoy xD pero por favor no se olviden de hacer la investigación… aunque claro, estarán más concentrados en otras cositas _  
_Tenten_

La rubia bufó y contestó:

_No jodas Tenten, sabes que ya estoy cansada de todo ese pica pica entre Sai y yo… pero claro… eso no evita que vaya a pasar un buen rato con el :D_

_Temari_

_No te pases Temari u.u pero bueno, tu por lo menos la pasarás bien hoy, yo en cambio no sé que haré… espero que no me vaya a explotar la cabeza, tratar con un autista no es que sea muy fácil ._  
_Tenten_

_Te compadezco Tenten xD espero que te vaya bien con el cubito de hielo de Sasuke, pero no vaya a ser que se te pegue su estupidez D: No por favor, suficiente tengo con que ahora seas una "niña bien"_  
_Temari_

_No soy eso que tu dices xD además, él no es estúpido… si lo fuera no sería de la elite… no crees? Aunque debo admitir que lo que me espera no será fácil_

_Tenten_

_Como sea, te deseo suerte… ya debo irme, solo te pido que te tomes unas pastillas que te concedan paciencia, de lo contrario terminarás histérica._

_Temari_

_Gracias… y recuerda, no te pases con Sai, puede que tú te lo tomes como un juego… pero que tal que el sí se lo toma enserio? No me gustaría ver a uno de mis mejores amigos heridos por la come hombres Temari… que muy a mi pesar es mi mejor amiga xD Bueno, bueno u.u fue suficiente, yo también debo ir en camino a la biblioteca, donde se supone que nos encontraremos con Uchiha… así que, recuerda ten cuidado. _

_Tenten _

_Descuida bestia xD lo tendré en cuenta, aunque no le encuentro el punto a tu preocupación… como sea nos vemos luego._  
_Temari_

Tras el breve intercambio de mensajes entre la rubia y su amiga Tenten, Temari siguió en lo que estaba. Terminó escogiendo una minifalda de mezclilla, una ombliguera negra, unas guillerminas con lentejuelas negras, además de una chaqueta de cuero negra, su aro en el ombligo y sus típicas cuatro coletas. Una vez lista salió de casa apurada, no sin antes recibir un sermón de Gaara por su ropa provocativa.

* * *

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba Tenten, tratando de llegar a la biblioteca. Llevaba puesto unos jeans entubados de color negro, unas zapatillas converse rosas, una blusa blanca con mariposas al tono del zapato estampadas en ella, una chaqueta con capucha negra, sus incómodos anteojos, una pequeña mochila negra en la cargaba su portalápices y su cuaderno, y su común peinado ya conocido por todos.

Al llegar a la entrada de la biblioteca, se topó con el encargado.

–Buenas tardes –saludó ella con una sonrisa, antes de intentar ingresar y ser detenida por el mismo hombre al que saludó hace solo unos instantes.

–¿Tiene carné de biblioteca? –interrogó el hombre, despintando la sonrisa del rostro de la castaña.

–No señor, es la primera vez que vengo –se excusó ella, ya que nunca antes pasó por su mente visitar la biblioteca, de hecho si no fuera por que le tocó Uchiha Sasuke de compañero ella jamás habría tenido que visitar aquel lugar. ¡Rayos! ¿De que sirven las bibliotecas hoy en día?

–Mira no puedes pasar en ese caso –le respondió ese encargado, que a su parecer era un tipo cortante y arrogante. ¡Que demonios! ¿Es que acaso tenía cara de mafiosa? ¡Sólo era una adolescente que necesitaba hacer una tarea!

Nuevamente intentó controlar su carácter, que de haber sido como era ya se hubiera abalanzado hacia aquel hombre y obligado a que la deje pasar.

Respiro tres veces, se calmó y puso la mejor de sus sonrisas.

–Mire, necesito hacer una tarea del colegio con un compañero, y este es el único lugar donde podemos reunirnos para hacerla –dijo tranquila y sonriente –si me dejara pasar se lo agradecería mucho –expresó batiendo las pestañas, para dar una apariencia más angelical y que el hombre la dejara entrar.

–Imposible –respondió el hombre cortantemente.

Tenten iba a estallar, pero trataba de contenerse, pero… no, no podía reaccionar mal como antes, respira una… dos… tres… ¡OH al demonio con los modales!

–¡Mire señor, no sé quién es usted ni tampoco me interesa saberlo, solo quiero que me deje entrar a la endemoniada biblioteca para hacer mi maldito trabajo de investigación que me asigno mi loco profesor de psicología! –Gritó la muchacha totalmente disconforme y frustrada, siguió –¡Buscar un poco de información en uno de esos jodidos libros, copiar la maldita cosa más importante de cada uno de ellos en mi estúpido cuaderno, junto al gilipollas de mi compañero, y luego irme a dormir a mi majadera casa, junto a mi madre que está loca y solo me dio hasta las ocho para terminar mi tarea del demonio! –finalizó con la respiración entre cortada, gimiendo por la falta de aire. –¡¿Es mucho pedir?

El hombre se quedó atónito, claro que clase de persona empieza tan angelical y termina tan histérica, ¿Será bipolar? Bueno como sea se comporta como si lo fuera.  
El masculino se quedó en silencio, que dejó escuchar un sonido de pisadas que se acercaban cada vez más a la entrada de la biblioteca, hasta que por fin la persona que se acercaba se plantó detrás de la brava castaña.

–Con que gilipollas… –la respiración y las palabras del joven se escucharon en la nuca de Tenten, lo que provocó que la chica se estremeciera y se diera lentamente la vuelta, hasta encontrarse con un azabache de rostro conocido. ¿Gilipollas? ¿Qué rayos significaba eso?

–Eh… ¿Uchiha? –dijo ella con una gotita en la frente y una risita nerviosa, el chico había escuchado todo el griterío de la adolescente furiosa, que vergüenza… para ella.

El hombre se estremeció de repente y bajó deprisa la cabeza, cosa que extrañó a la joven, que se encontraba ya muy nerviosa.

–¡Uchiha-san! –manifestó el señor, muy nervioso, ya suponiendo con quien venía hacer su tarea aquella rara chica de anteojos y chonguitos.

–¡Hmp! –contestó Sasuke, mirándolo con desprecio –viene conmigo, así que pasará –ordenó el moreno, molesto, tomando la mano de Tenten y jalándola dentro del lugar. Era oficial, Uchiha Sasuke era como la era del hielo.

–S-sí señor claro, pase, pase –respondió aquel tipo muy nervioso. Sasuke podía intimidar a cualquiera.

Tenten se sorprendió por la presencia que imponía su compañero de clases, solo pensaba que todo lo que le gritó ella no sirvió de nada, y así de la nada aparece Sasuke y con solo pronunciar su monosílabo favorito, podía manejar y ordenar a cualquier persona, era realmente impresionante la autoridad que asignaba la familia Uchiha sobre la sociedad. Bueno en todo caso la hizo pasar, y ya era hora de empezar la investigación.

* * *

En la casa de cierto pelinegro se encontraba la rubia Temari, tratando de no aburrirse y sofocarse al hacer semejante trabajo. La chica se encontraba frente al ordenador de la sala de estudios de Sai, por cierto… no era cualquier habitación común, ya que traía colgados cuadros de bocetos hechos por él. Temari se distrajo un rato de la tarea, y comenzó a observarlos en silencio, ya que Sai se encontraba en la cocina preparando un poco de chocolate caliente, la bebida preferida de la rubia. Había que agregar que además de que Sai fuera excelente dibujando, también era muy hábil en la cocina.

La chica se paró en frente de un dibujo en especial, uno que llevaba una sirena igual a uno de los tatuajes de Temari, la chica lo observó por unos instantes, y descubrió que el rostro de aquella criatura mitológica, era idéntico al suyo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, e ingresó Sai con dos tazas llenas de esa bebida dulce.

–Aquí tienes Temari-chan –habló ofreciéndole una de las tazas que traía, Temari la recibió gustosa y tomó un sorbo de la bebida. Pero tanto tiempo tratándose con el, había descubierto algo… Sai nunca dejaba de sonreír, jamás se molestaba, solo en algunas ocasiones se ponía serio y era demasiado amable, y de alguna forma falso.

–Sai… ya casi terminamos –mencionó la rubia ya con mucha flojera, habían pasado más de dos horas de que estuvieron haciendo la investigación –Tomémonos un descanso ¿Si? –preguntó ella, acercándose cada vez más al pelinegro que seguía con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

–Está bien –accedió el chico, dejándose ser Después de todo la rubia tenía razón, faltaban solo las conclusiones, y eso podía hacerlo él solo. La chica se iba acercando cada vez más, hasta terminar en los brazos de Sai, y comenzó a besarlo, él correspondía inocentemente, hasta que ella pidió permiso para que su juguetona lengua entrara apasionadamente en su cavidad bucal.

Sí, ella era muy buena besando, y muy buena maestra también, no por nada era un año mayor, sólo que lo único que enseñaba tenía que ver de alguna forma con práctica.

Sai aunque no lo dijera, veneraba los labios de Temari, carnosos, cálidos y con miles de secretos. Besarla era como saborear un chocolate negro, tentador agridulce y exquisito.

Los dos adolescentes se dejaron llevar, Temari terminó sentada encima del escritorio de la habitación, Sai seguía parado y ahora era el que buscaba más de sus besos era él. Temari podía sentirse orgullosa, tenía un muy buen aprendiz, se ve que captaba las cosas muy rápido.

El la tenía agarrada de la cintura, Temari lo sujetaba por el cuello, ella mordisqueaba sus labios, y llevaba el compás… sin duda era una mujer dominante, de eso no había duda alguna, le encantaba llevar las riendas de la situación.

Ellos llevaban en esa situación como un año y algo más, desde el curso anterior habían empezado con esa rara relación clandestina y secreta, se puede decir que eran amigos con derecho.

El beso siguió, hasta que por fin se separaron para respirar, los dos abrieron sus ojos, y Temari se asustó un poco al ver serio a Sai, como había dicho, eso sucedía muy de vez en cuando.

Ya más asustada por el silencio aterrador que había entre los dos decidió preguntar.

–¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó la chica, viéndolo a los ojos.

–Nada Temari-chan… solo pensaba en… –El chico se trabó y pensó mejor las cosas, no era ni el momento ni el lugar como para tirar una sugerencia como esa –si te gustó el chocolate –dijo él, volviendo a dibujar esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro –provocando que Temari lo viera como un completo ridículo. Y de hecho lo era, pero aún así, los labios de sai eran apetitosos.

–Deja de preguntar tonterías –Le ordenó ella, volviendo a atrapar a Sai por la camisa y atrayéndolo hacia ella, para seguir en donde se habían quedado.

–Supongo que está bien Temari-chan –pensó el pelinegro, disfrutando de los deliciosos besos de la rubia una vez más.

* * *

Mientras…

En la biblioteca los dos muchachos buscaban libros que les sirvieran para su investigación. Quedaron en que cada uno buscaría dos y luego extractarían la información.

Ya reunidos en una de las tantas mesas de estudio del lugar, llegaron los dos jóvenes y pusieron los libros sobre la mesa para luego sentarse y empezar a hacer la tarea.

–Bien… mientras yo resumo estos libros, tú comienza a hacer los objetivos –Ordenó el Azabache, mientras sacaba un estuche de lentes de su mochila, a lo cual Tenten se quedó sorprendida.

–Sasuke… ¿Usas lentes? –preguntó extrañada, e interesada… jamás lo habría imaginado de un Uchiha. Bueno aunque de ella tampoco lo habrían imaginado de no ser que decidió usarlos este año.

–Sí… desde siempre, solo que para ir al instituto uso lentes de contacto –respondió el chico sin muchas ganas –no me agrada usar esta cosa en mis ojos –terminó él, no lo entendía… respondía casi espontáneamente.

–Ah… –manifestó ella, bueno… Sasuke era menos intimidante de lo que pensaba.

–Bien, comencemos –indicó el chico, basta de tonterías no vino a responder preguntas, si no a hacer la tarea… nada más que para eso.

Sin embargo ese no fue impedimento alguno para Tenten, a medida que realizaban el trabajo, la castaña iba preguntando cosas, algunas sin sentido y otras bastante familiares. En una hora y media la adolescente había averiguado que Sasuke toca la guitarra, tiene un hermano mayor, vive en una de las mejores zonas de Tokio, cumple años el 23 de julio, es del grupos sanguíneo AB, su grupo favorito es Simple Plan, usa el shampoo alaciado extremo de sedal, su color favorito es el azul, y que va al gimnasio tres veces a la semana. Mucho más de lo que saben de él sus compañeros de clases.

Ya estaban a punto de terminar el trabajo de psicología, cuando a Tenten se le ocurrió preguntar una última cosa, bueno su curiosidad no tenía límites.

–¿Sasuke, puedo preguntarte algo más? –bueno, ahora sí se sentía cómoda, hasta por su nombre lo llamaba… habían, por decirlo así, entrado en confianza. Sasuke la miró y eso significaba que iba responder -¿Eres gay no? –cuestionó la castaña, haciendo que Sasuke arrugue la frente del enojo.

–¡¿Qué dices? –se inmutó Sasuke molesto, dudar de la hombría de Uchiha Sasuke era demasiado, ¿Cómo se atreve esta chica problema a preguntar semejante cosa?

–Discúlpame si me equivoque –se disculpó la castaña, ya suponiendo que había metido la pata al preguntar eso, bueno no es que Tenten fuera muy delicada con las palabras… pero esta vez se había equivocado, pero mal.

–Hmp… –pronunció Sasuke, dejando pasar el incidente, después de todo se disculpó… pero, ¿Por qué esta chica piensa eso? –Ahora ¿Por qué pensaste eso? –interrogó Sasuke, bueno si lo habían tachado de gay, por lo menos debía saber por qué.

–Ah, es que… tienes tantas chicas a tu alrededor babeando por ti, y sin embargo no te interesa ninguna, y nunca nadie ha sabido si tienes novia –explicó la joven. Bueno es que si tenía razón, pues la pobre tenía una excusa por haber pensado semejante cosa, pero ningún derecho…

Sasuke volvió la vista hacia su hoja, terminó de escribir unas cuantas líneas y se sacó los anteojos, mirando fijamente a la castaña, esperando que esta bajase la mirada como todas las demás, pero no… Tenten se mantuvo firme como siempre, y mantuvo sus ojos sobre los de Sasuke.

–Hmp, no me interesan por que ninguna me conocen en lo más mínimo, y solo babean por mi apariencia, y no tengo novia porque nunca me enamoré –respondió el Uchiha volteando hacia su mochila y metiendo todas las cosas incluyendo el trabajo recién finalizado dentro de ella, se paró y acomodó su silla dentro de la mesa. Bueno, él no era de dar explicaciones, pero no podía dejar que la castaña piense mal de su actitud ante sus fans.

El chico comenzó a caminar a la salida de la biblioteca, y Tenten se paró de prisa y fue tras él, no quería tener otro conflicto con el hombre de hace rato, así que era mejor que saliera junto al azabache.

Ya afuera del lugar, Tenten se dio cuenta de que había oscurecido, a pesar de que hayan hecho muy rápido la investigación, estaba al pelo de llegar tarde a casa.

–Debo irme –expresó la castaña, quien quería comenzar a correr, su casa estaba alejada, y era peligroso caminar de noche.

Sasuke subió a su motocicleta que estaba estacionada afuera del establecimiento, vio a la chica de reojo y se veía preocupada, bueno por más intimidante que fuera para los demás, no para él, ella seguía siendo una chica indefensa, pero esperen. Sasuke ya había hecho su buena acción del día haciéndola pasar a la biblioteca y perdonándole que insultara su hombría, ¿Por qué hacer algo más por ella? Ni siquiera él lo entendía, ni por qué había respondido a sus preguntas…

Sasuke agarró su casco y lo miró durante unos segundos, luego vio a la chica, se puso el casco y llevó la moto unos metros más allá hacia donde se encontraba la fémina y se estacionó frente a ella.

–Sube, te llevaré a tu casa –propuso el chico, dejando pasmada a Tenten, ella se quedó parada unos instantes y después subió al vehículo acomodándose detrás del chico con el casco, el encendió el motor –sujétate –le ordenó.

Tenten dudo un momento lo que estaba pasando, y sujetó nerviosa la cintura de Sasuke, mientras arrancaban y se alejaban del lugar. Sí, Tenten podía estar orgullosa, probablemente estaba cumpliendo el sueño de muchas de las chicas de su instituto… subir a la motocicleta de Sasuke. Ella jamás se imaginó que tuvieran tantas cosas en común, los lentes, ambos tenían un hermano mayor, la música… de alguna forma era extraño, y tampoco se imaginó que Sasuke fuera tan… ¿gentil?

–Sasuke –lo llamó ella, recibiendo de respuesta el monosílabo favorito del Uchiha –Gracias…

Ninguno de los dos entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, era muy extraño… fue como si desde el primer instante hubiera química entre los dos. Sasuke no hubiera respondido a esas preguntas tan fácilmente, pero la castaña le parecía distinta de los demás…

* * *

En la mansión de los Sabaku no, una chica de cabello marrón se encontraba en la puerta, a punto de salir de la morada. Esa visita había sido un poco incómoda, ella se sonrojaba a cada rato, Gaara la miraba extraño pero tierno, de alguna forma había sido placentero para los dos, Gaara era muy amable… no intimidante como Neji o Sasuke sino más bien muy dulce, lo que hizo poner todavía más nerviosa a Matsuri, tanto que hasta le estaba costando pensar.

–Matsuri… ten –le entregó un abrigo color crema, ya que al parecer se habían tardado más de lo esperado en hacer la investigación, y ya era de noche –Es un abrigo de Temari, póntelo – le dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo que la chica vuelva a sonrojarse, era muy divertida la manera en la que lo hacía, y de alguna forma divertía a Gaara.

–Gra- gracias Gaara-kun –agradeció la chica, tomando la prenda. Gaara era tan amable, tan lindo… ¡no! No podía pensar en eso, debía concentrarse.

–Ahora vuelvo, voy a buscar al chofer para que te lleve a casa –le dijo Gaara, caminando hacia el jardín, esa chica lo divertía mucho, apenas salió de casa sonrió para sí.

Regresó después de unos segundos a la casa.

–Muy bien ya está, ve a… –Matsuri se puso el abrigo de su hermana, y le quedaba como anillo al dedo, le quedaba hermoso, ella era hermosa, tanto que el chico no pudo evitar quedarse callado un momento viéndola.

–¿Qué sucede Gaara-kun? –preguntó la chica al ver como el la miraba de reojo. Ese abrigo era precioso, no quedaba duda de que Temari tenía muy buen gusto.

–Nada –expresó Gaara, volviendo de su shock –dame tu número de celular –le dictaminó el chico, sacando se celular Sony cybershot negro, preparándose para agendar el número de la chica. La muchacha sacó su x-peria y se lo dio al chico.

–Dame tu celular Gaara-kun, yo anotaré mi número y tu anota el tuyo –manifestó la chica, tomando el celular del adolescente y comenzando a digitar su contacto.

Matsuri tenía una forma práctica de hacer las cosas, era una chica muy espontánea, muy distinta de las chicas locas que lo perseguían.

Se devolvieron los teléfonos y el pelirrojo el abrió la puerta a Matsuri.

–Adiós Matsuri, cuídate –le recomendó Gaara a la chica, quien caminó hasta la puerta y en su camino tropezó con la escalera del recibidor.

Gaara se apresuró y la sujetó, por la cintura evitando que la chica caiga, el momento se plasmó y se volvió eterno, la chica por su parte se sintió en el cielo en los brazos del chico, sus ojos verdes eran hermosos, y él era un caballero. Gaara sintió un raro cosquilleo al ver a los ojos a esa chica, nunca antes le había sucedido con nadie.

El momento no terminó hasta que fue interrumpido por la entrada del chofer a la casa, inmediatamente los dos se reincorporaron.

–Señor la limusina está lista –expresó el chofer, parándose formalmente en la puerta.

–Gracias –contestó el pelirrojo, seguido de una reverencia por parte del asalariado que salió a encender el motor.

–Bueno Gaara-kun, muchas gracias –comentó la chica, acercándose a Gaara y plantándole un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Matsuri era inocente, pero podía dejar tonto a cualquier chico con su inteligencia y sutileza.

–Adiós, nos vemos el lunes –dijo él, cerrando la puerta de la casa y comenzando a escaleras hacia su habitación. Esa muchacha era muy graciosa, su propia forma de actuar era muy adorable.

Continuará…

n/a: finalmente, espero que haya sido de su agrado xD


	5. Memorias de un halcón

**n/a: Hola hola! como está mi gente amante de las parejas crack? xD espero que muy bien, jejeje pues de hecho yo no lo soy mucho... pero me encanta experimentar, de todas maneras aclaro que hay mucho, pero muuuuuuuuucho embrollo con esto de las parejas, así que disfruten lo más que puedan de las parejas crack xD que en cualquiero momento puede cambiar, o bien parejas "clásicas" rotar, bueno con esta forma de tortura clara n_n vamos ocn el cap!**

Lovely College

_Los humanos somos así, crueles… un científico y filósofo muy famoso dijo una vez; Solo hay dos cosas infinitas, el universo y la estupidez humana… y no estoy seguro del universo._

Capítulo 4: Memorias de un halcón, recuerdos dejados en el olvido

Miércoles en la tarde, otro día de clases agotador había terminado, los muchachos o por lo menos la mayoría se dirigían al instituto de inglés, y el otro tanto de los estudiantes se encontraban en la heladería del centro de la ciudad, el lugar de encuentro más concurrido por los jóvenes del colegio.  
Otro grupo reducido a dos personas, estaban en la academia de modelaje, y quienes más que las estudiantes de vedette son las que se podrían encontrar en ese lugar.

Y por último se encontraban los otros dos grupos, al otro lado del planeta… Claro primero que nada en algún lugar desértico de Colombia, Shin Ama y Sasori Akasuna no, se fumaban un cigarrillo, mientras observaban a sus inferiores en la cocina, donde una vez ellos habían empezado… con no más que la edad de Tenten Ama.

–Hey pana –llamó el pelirrojo al chico distraído de las orbes chocolate, haciendo que este lo mirara haciéndole saber que escuchaba –¿En qué piensas bro?

Shin solo viró hacia el cielo y se sentó bruscamente en el césped –Eso… no es algo de lo que quiera hablar –respondió cortante, bien… hay algunas cosas que son mejor guardárselas para uno mismo.  
Sin embargo… en esos últimos días de verano en los cuales no dejaba de llover, los recuerdos caían en la memoria como las gotas de agua al piso.

_Flash Back _  
_Shin Ama con no más de quince años solo pensaba en las deudas de su madre, que la agobiaban siempre, esa persona a la que una vez había considerado como su heroína, hoy en día estaba atada hasta el cuello con las deudas. _

_Pero más que su madre, la que lo preocupaba no era otra que su amada hermanita menor, que en estos momentos tenía apenas siete años y asistía a primaria, esa pequeña personita era a la que el más quería en el mundo. Desde que nació siempre la ha protegido incluso más que su descuidada madre, si algo le llegase a pasar… es probable que el castaño no se lo perdonase. nunca._  
_Con un futuro no muy prometedor, la música en las venas, una hermana a quien proteger y una madre que más parecía su hija, el chiquillo había ya escuchado hablar de esto antes, el NARCOTRÁFICO, era un negocio turbio, pero con muy buenos ingresos. El tío de su mejor amigo Uchiha Itachi… era uno de los hombres más pesados en esta industria, líder de un cartel cerca de Sapporo._  
_Pero el muchacho no se decidió hasta que un día su madre llegó a casa llorando frustrada, y tirando las puertas._

_–¡Estoy harta! –gritaba la mujer, con el maquillaje corrido por tantas lágrimas que inundaban su rostro, miró a su hijo sentado serenamente frente a su instrumento musical; la batería, el cual dejó de tocar cuando escuchó los gritos de su madre –¡Y tú! –esta se ganó la mirada del muchacho castaño._

_–Dime… ¿que sucede mamá? –respondió el sacándose los audífonos y mirando a su madre a los ojos._  
_–¡Eres un inútil bueno para nada! –gritó sacándose todo el odio que traía dentro, muy enfadada –¡Lo único que haces es estar todo el día perdiendo el tiempo con esa baratija que compró tu abuelo! –Shin la miró con rabia, totalmente en silencio… si alguna vez quiso callar a su madre, esta vez no iba a aguantar sus estupideces._

_–Deberías tener un poco de vergüenza, ¡eres un fiasco! –Siguió la pelirroja, mientras Shin apretaba cada vez más sus puños e intentaba contenerse –¡¿Tú piensas que vas a lograr algo con la maldita música? –Shin se mordía los labios, y cerraba los ojos, totalmente en silencio, esperando que su madre siguiese gritando. La lluvia la había empapado por completo, la elegante Naomi Ama, ahora mismo parecía una borracha empedernida._

_–¡Lo mejor sería que te pusieses a trabajar de barrendero de una vez! –Intentaba no ir y gritarle todas las verdades a esa persona que se decía su madre –¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¡Iluso, no sirves para absolutamente nada! –Shin se mordió con tanta fuerza el labio inferior, que al final empezó a sangrar, los relámpagos partían en dos el cielo veraniego de noche, que anunciaba la llegada del otoño._

_Tocó por una última vez el platillo, que sonó tan fuerte, que hizo que su lunática madre se diera cuenta de todo lo que había dicho –Más vergüenza me da… que seas mi madre –Dijo por último, botó las baquetas hacia una ventana de la habitación haciendo que esta se rompiese, y se fue en silencio a su habitación. Mientras esa pequeña castaña y rechoncha, escuchaba todo con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_Después de ese día, Shin y su madre no se habían dirigido la palabra por más de un mes, él empezó a llegar tarde, por que después del colegio se dirigía junto a su mejor amigo, a la "cocina" a trabajar para ayudar a su madre, y darle solo lo mejor a su mimada hermanita._

_Sin embargo, nunca había conocido en persona al hombre que le dio trabajo aquella vez, jamás había logrado ver bien el rostro de Madara Uchiha._

_Fin Flash Back_

Hasta el día de hoy, jamás había podido conocer en persona al líder del cartel hoy en día más grande en México, ni había vuelto a ver a su mejor amigo desde que se fue al terminar con su primer semestre en la universidad de Tokio junto él.

* * *

El Distrito Federal Mexicano, en la parte interna de la ciudad se encontraba una mansión que solo podría pertenecer a alguien que tuviese mucho dinero. Una piscina, dos canchas de baloncesto y futbol, y hasta una especie de bosquecillo, embellecían en interior del jardín.

Dentro del departamento, un hombre que se encontraba bebiendo un wiski, y un joven de cabello azabache, ojos negros como la noche y semblante triste, hablaban de negocios… sí, así les gustaba hablar del traqueteo no eran más que palabras bonitas.

–¿Tío… que decías de una misión en Sudamérica? –interrogaba el más joven de los dos, aún con esa mirada apagada, sí a Uchiha Itachi no le agradaba que dejasen las cosas a medias.

–Ah, sí –respondió el hombre, no sin antes darle un sorbo a su licor –Te decía, hay algunos asuntos pendientes que resolver con esos idiotas del cartel en Colombia –prosiguió dejando atenta la mirada de aquel muchachito –Y son de máxima confidencialidad, y quien mejor que tú, mi sobrino para ir a encargarse de eso –finalizó tomando un poco más de aquella bebida. Era de esperarse, no cualquiera podía darse el lujo de estar tranquilamente bebiendo entre semana, eso era algo que solo Uchiha Madara podía hacer.

–Tío… –suspiró el chico, atento ya a las explicaciones que acababa de darle su pariente –Sería mejor que mandes a Hidan o a Konan a hacer eso que tú dices -Se tocó la cabeza en señal de desagrado con la misión, no… no le gustaba hacer esas cosas, y mucho menos si corría peligro de que lo descubriera la policía. ¿Qué sería de él?

–Deja de quejarte como una niñita –respondió molesto pero sereno aquel hombre, ya tenía demasiados problemas como para tener que encargarse de los caprichos de ese jovencito –Mandaré a Konan contigo, para que no tengan problemas en cruzar la frontera, ya que ella es una experta en eso –manifestó él, pintando una cara de desagrado en el rostro de Itachi. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su sobrino no se veía muy convencido, acabó por decidir que le diría

"aquello" –Además… aquel querido amiguito tuyo… Shin Ama, estará esperando ahí –sabía que con esto, aquel chiquillo terminaría convenciéndose, y no se equivocaba.

Por un momento la mirada sin color de Itachi, irradió un destello único, al pensar… en que después de tanto tiempo, volvería a ver a su viejo amigo.

–Tío, yo ya me voy a preparar para ese viaje –expresó, saliendo a paso veloz de aquella casa, dejando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Madara. Una vez más… el gran Uchiha Madara se las había ingeniado.

Ya afuera de esa enorme casa, Itachi volaba hasta el campamento donde se encontraban sus cosas y aquella amiga suya del cabello púrpura.

En el camino lo único que podía hacer era sonreír.

–Y pensar… que nos veremos después de Tanto tiempo… Shin –Nunca antes en esos solitarios tres años fuera de su querida Japón, se había sentido más contento, era de suponerse que algún día, el inseparable trio volviera a reunirse. Está bien, no podía contenerse, tenía que gritarle al cielo que aún le quedaba una gota de esperanza en ese mundo tan horrible.

* * *

Volviendo a Tokio  
En el colegio, por lo general no hay nadie en las tardes, es un sitio ideal para esconderse, reunirse, pelear, hacer grafitis (cortesía de Tenten el año anterior) o también… para llevar a cabo un acto prohibido por las autoridades del Instituto.

Dentro de la biblioteca de la institución, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la alumna de la élite; Sakura Haruno, sentada en una de las sillas, con las piernas cruzadas y ceño arrugado.

–imposible… ¿Pero cuanto más piensa hacerme esperar? –se decía para sí, mientras observaba el reloj colgado en la pared, está bien… era muy linda, pero eso no evitaba que casi siempre la dejara esperando más de media hora.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, y por ahí entró aquel hombre que le quitaba el sueño, la dejaba despistada y la hacía alucinar en clases. Nada menos que el profesor novato; Hatake Kakashi.

–Siento llegar tarde, pero es que tenía que acomodar unas cosas en la sala de profesores –se disculpaba el hombre, rascándose la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente. Está bien, a esa cara no podía resistírsele… aquella su estudiante predilecta, por razones ya obvias.

La chica se paró de su asiento y caminó hasta aquel hombre de la máscara de recepción del aire y se plantó frente a él –¡¿Que acaso piensas que soy una tonta, o que sensei? –le gritó con una vena muy marcada en su frente, moviendo el puño sin control y logrando poner más nervioso al profesor. Ok, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, pero eso no impide que quiera darle un buen golpe de cuando en cuando.

–Ya Sakura relájate… además, estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa –respondió en su tonto calmado de siempre, ¡ay! Esa actitud tan tranquila, lograba sacar de quicio a la chica. Y q quien no...

–¡Eres un…! –manifestó la chica de las orbes verdes, aguantó por un minuto la respiración y luego la soltó sin más, bajando el puño y desmarcando esa vena de su frente, lo miró por unos instantes y luego volteó hacia el piso –Yo solo… estaba ansiosa de verte –finalizó, una vez acabada su crisis nerviosa, logró enternecer al profesor, el cual la abrazó, mientras ella se sorprendía, muy rara vez tenía esos impulsos. Pero con una chica tan linda como Sakura… cualquiera saca su instinto adolescente.

–Que te parece, si para compensarte ¿salimos de paseo este fin de semana? –propuso el sensei, haciendo sonreír a Sakura, quien respondió con un ahogado "Sí"

Bueno, no cualquiera puede robarse el corazón de semejante chica, ella tan madura e independiente, no era de asombrarse, que el tipo que le gustara fuera mayor.

* * *

Ya pasaron las aburridas clases del instituto de Inglés… que fastidio, pero ahora los estudiantes habían sido liberados de sus ataduras, y tenían lo que les resta de la tarde para divertirse, o claro… hacer la tarea…

La rubia Temari, con su mochila verde, vestida con unos shorts de tela roja, una blusa blanca, zapatos color crema y un pañuelo rojo. Y la castaña Tenten, con una mochila rosa, arreglada con unas zapatillas negras, un pantalón de mezclilla al cuerpo, una blusa negra con detalles de color blanco y sus fastidiosos lentes, se encontraban de camino a la parada de autobús.

–Hay… tanta tarea que hacer para mañana –Se quejaba Temari, odiaba las obligaciones y eso se notaba, Tenten por su parte traía tremendas ojeras, ya que últimamente se había quedado hasta muy tarde haciendo la tarea.

–No te quejes Temari –decía con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas, últimamente la chica de las orbes chocolate había estado muy dispersa en clases, lo que hacía que se esfuerce el doble para entender la difícil clase de Física de Ebizu.

–No me quejo, solo opino que lo que hacen con nosotros es explotación –se defendió la rubia, poniendo frustrada a Tenten, en realidad ella tenía razón, en las últimas dos semanas no habían tenido descanso alguno.

De pronto a la frágil y adormilada Tenten, se le abalanzó un rubio hiperactivo encima, logrando que ella cayese al suelo, y Temari fulminara con la mirada a Uzumaki y Kiba quien lo acompañaba.

Al darse cuenta Naruto de lo que había hecho, se puso pálido –¡Lo-lo siento! –se excusó de inmediato, antes de que el puño de Temari se plantara en su mejilla, y el volara al suelo.

–¡Baka! –le gritó Temari al mismo tiempo en el que caminaba hacia él muy enfadada –¡¿Se puede saber de donde salieron ustedes dos? –no era agradable ver a su amiga casi moribunda en el piso, indefensa… En ese momento pasó por la cabeza de Temari los días en los que las dos se enfrentaban a las gorilas del instituto Senji, Tenten… ¿Qué había pasado con su amiga castaña? Ahora, se veía tan vulnerable.

Kiba se acercó a ayudar a reincorporarse a Tenten, cuando la vio bien y se percató de que no se encontraba ne óptimas condiciones.

–¿Qué te pasa Tenten-san? –le cuestionó el Inuzuka, levantando los lentes de la chica que se habían salido de su rostro por el impacto con el suelo, la chica se veía tan agotada. Ni el mismo podía creer que su ex camarada estuviera esforzándose tanto, de seguro se estaba desvelando por hacer los deberes del colegio.

–Nada Kiba, es solo que estoy un poco cansada –respondió ella, recibiendo los lentes y acomodándoselos en los ojos, nunca se había sentido tan abatida, nadie sabe que le sucedía.  
Cuando Naruto se percató del estado de la chica de los moñitos, se paró y con Temari, se acercaron los dos a ver bien el rostro de Tenten.

–Vaya amiga, pareces un fantasma –le dijo el rubio, esas ojeras eran aterradoras, no es que fuera un miedoso pero… más que preocuparse, se asustó de ver así a la ex alumna problema del instituto. Claro quien no, antes tan risueña y animada, ya hora parecía un muerto viviente.

–Es cierto Tenten, deberías darte tregua –le recomendó Temari, ante la mirada adormilada de la castaña, quien en esos momentos e encontraba incómoda siendo observada por tantos ojos.

–No se preocupen por mí, yo estoy bien –decía ella fastidiada, y con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, no le gustaba que le dieran consejos sin saber lo que le pasaba. Era molesto en todos los sentidos… suficiente tenía con no poder dormir, hacer la tarea y todo eso…

–Está bien, pero descansa un poco –le advirtió Kiba, no creyéndose eso de estoy bien, pues era muy evidente que no era así. Ella, pues no había cambiado tanto después de todo, sigue queriendo aparentar que nada la derriba.

Mientras seguían ellos en su conversación (Acoso) con Tenten, un azabache se acercó y tocó el hombro de Tenten, provocando que ella voltease, y los demás lo miraran, Teamri con desprecio, Naruto como una fiera y Kiba con una risita burlona.

El Uchiha no dio importancia a esas miradas, y se dirigió solamente hacia Tenten –¡ Hmp! Necesito hablar contigo –expresó Sasuke, apartando del escandaloso grupo a su compañera de investigación, no soportaba ni a Naruto ni a la tal Temari, a pesar de que la última fuera hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos.

–Dime Sasuke ¿Qué pasa? –Interrogó la castaña, su cara de cansancio reflejaba todo lo que se había estado esforzando hasta el momento, y además no era normal que Sasuke Uchiha le hablara en el instituto de Inglés, ya que él siempre se va muy rápido junto a Neji y Hinata.

–Quería decirte que el trabajo ya está listo –le dijo el Uchiha, mirándola de arriba para abajo, sin evitar sentir un poco de extrañez al ver el rostro de la chica de las orbes chocolate –Tú solo… estudia tu parte para la exposición –le recordó el azabache, y se formó un poco de silencio. Está bien, era extraño como lucía… esas ojeras… no es que le importe, pero esas ojeras solo las había visto en su hermano, sin embargo esta adolescente las tenía tan profundas como el.

–Tú no te preocupes, ya estudié los suficiente para el viernes –respondió ella mareada, todo le daba vueltas, el sueño la vencía, y además por salir tan apurada de casa para el instituto de inglés, había salido sin almorzar. No se puede estar tantas horas en actividad con el estómago vacío y el sueño que te mata… no eso era un crimen.

Sasuke la vio de reojo, ¡Que demonios sentía al ver a esa chica! Que tenía la necesidad de ayudarla de alguna manera, era extraño… un sentimiento desconocido para Uchiha Sasuke, amabilidad no estaba dentro de sus acciones, pero que más da…

–Oye –la llamó, ella intentó abrir un poco más sus ojos a través de esos lentes, ya que se encontraban entrecerrados, el la vio, volteó la cabeza y sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo –Ten –le extendió la mano y Tenten se quedó pasmada, ¿qué era eso? –Me la dio una de esas locas, pero a mí el chocolate no me gusta, y pareces necesitarlo –finalizó y Tenten tomó la barra de chocolate. Está bien, esa era una de las situaciones más extrañas de su vida, no podía evitar pensar en él... de hecho por eso había estado despistada toda la semana. Después de todo Sasuke no era para nada como se lo había imaginado.

–Y no olvides repasar –le dijo, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia su motocicleta, ¿qué acababa de pasar? Dejó a Tenten confundida. Hasta que escuchó el grito de Temari llamándola y haciéndole señas, y comenzó a caminar velozmente hacia donde se encontraban, Kiba, Naruto y Temari.

* * *

En un escenario dentro de un teatro, se encontraban las estudiantes de veddett cambiándose de ropa y preparándose para ir a casa. Mientras lo hacían Ino hablaba con alguien por teléfono.

–Mmm… ok, hablaré con ella –decía a través del pequeño micrófono del celular, ante el oído estampado en la conversación, de su amiga la pelirroja –Adiós –finalizó y cortó la llamada, desde su lindo celular Nokia Crystal, y dejando a Karin más que curiosa.

–¿Y bien? –pronunció Karin ansiosa, no es que fuera chismosa… no para nada, solo un poco curiosa, Ino la miró y suspiró.

–Era Naruto, dice que Tenten no se encuentra muy bien y –antes de que pudiese terminar la oración Karin interrumpió, extrañada del nombre que acababa de oír, ¿el rubio llamando a su amiga? ¿Tan siquiera esos dos se hablaban?

–¡Alto, alto, alto! ¿Uzumaki? –preguntó confundida, eso tenía que ser un chiste.

–Si él, me acaba de llamar –respondió la rubia de coleta con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, y eso es lo que más confundió a Karin, esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa la conocía.

–Vaya… pues veo que ya tienes a tu próxima presa amiga –expresó con voz de picardía, la chica de lentes ya suponía para que quería Ino hablando con el kitsune.

–Si… pero eso en otro momento, Tenten no se encuentra muy bien así que le mandaré un mensaje –explicó la rubia dejando de lado la picardía y poniéndose seria, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en el rubio de ojos azules que se sentaba su lado en clases, era muy lindo, pero torpe, aún así… ¡próximo objetivo locaizado!

–Bueno… yo saldré, te espero afuera –le dijo la pelirroja, sin quitar esa sonrisa de los labios, ya era hora de que Ino se olvide del estúpido de Sai… ese tonto solo tenía ojos para la bruja de Temari, y eso era molesto… además, aunque torpe y cabeza hueca, Naruto no dejaba de ser sexy.

Continuará…

**n/a: Bueno antes que nada espero les haya gustado hasta la proxima semana! yea! n_n no olviden comentar**

**Sayonara!  
**


	6. Parejas disparejas

Lovely College

_Dueño de su destino es aquel que logra armonizar en cuerpo y espíritu, dueño de su destino, es aquel que logra armonizar… con su gemelo en el espejo._

Capítulo 5: Parejas disparejas… un grafiti dice más que mil palabras.

Era un perfecto inicio de mes, es marzo ahí afuera, las aves vuelan por las transitadas zonas urbanas de Tokio, y el otoño se acerca, es una mañana hermosa, tan tranquila y pacífica. Excepto claro… dentro del Instituto Konohá.

Los alumnos acababan de salir agotados después de la tonta y exigente clase de Educación Física cortesía de Gai Sensei, hacia el patio para dar inicio al tan esperado receso. Tenten y Temari se iban hacia el área verde del instituto.

Como acababan de finalizar esa asignatura, todas las muchachas se paseaban en calza corta y camiseta deportivas. Una de ellas con particular vergüenza.

–Quien lo diría, cada vez Gai es más patético –refunfuñaba la rubia Sabaku no, mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua fría, Tenten solo la observaba callada. La morena cada vez estaba más pálida, caminaba cada vez más cansada y dormía cada día menos.

–Es cierto, esta clase fue agotadora y totalmente innecesaria –Sin mencionar cada vez más irritable, trataba de mantener carácter tranquilo… pero bueno todas las personas tienen su límite.

–Tenten… –la llamó la rubia, que ya pasados un mes y medio de colegio, seguía preocupada por su morena amiga –Te repito que no es necesario que te presiones tanto… si quieres ser una nerd no me opongo, pero es que además se te nota cada vez peor –Y sí, la castaña andaba con ojeras, no podía correr, regresaba demasiado temprano a casa y salía solamente los fines de semana, prácticamente había dejado abandonada a Temari.

La ojichocolate miró fijamente a su amiga de hebras doradas, mantuvo la vista un momento, y luego desvió la vista bruscamente –Sabes, no es quiera ser una nerd, solo no quiero tener los problemas de años anteriores –respondió la castaña de forma molesta, su cara decía cansancio. Está bien, Temari podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero meterse con el esfuerzo que hace alguien es demasiado.

–Ya Tenten relájate, pasemos a un tema menos estúpido –como siempre la rubia mostraba su carácter despectivo, le molestaba de sobremanera la forma en la que Tenten se estaba comportando ese año.

–Tú empezaste –acusó la chica, frotándose los ojos y volteando a ver a otra parte, desde su cómoda banca en el patio.

La rubia lanzó una maldición, vio por unos momentos uno de sus tatuajes, el que se encontraba en el tobillo, ese que tenía forma de brazalete, luego miró a su amiga y sin saber de que mas hablar dijo.

–Hoy no te vía tan rápida, antes eras la primera en terminar el circuito de obstáculos, hoy estabas junto a chouji en el final –manifestó la Sabaku no, el comentario tomó por sorpresa a Tenten, quien no se lo tomó muy bien.

–No lo sé –su tono de voz era débil y un poco ofuscado –últimamente me quedé hasta tarde estudiando, repasando y haciendo las tareas, supongo que por eso necesitaba más energía y estuve comiendo más, y engordé todos los kilos que bajé durante el verano –la rubia miró confundida a su amiga, ella no se refería a eso precisamente –voy a comenzar un régimen –sentenció la chica de cabello marrón, Temari no estaba muy de acuerdo, aunque viéndolo de otra forma, tenía razón, Tenten había subido un par de kilos, y siempre y cuando lo hiciera de forma saludable no tenía ninguna objeción en que hiciera algo llamado dieta.

–Bien Tenten, por mí muerte de hambre –dijo la rubia entre risas, dibujando un gesto de diversión en la cara de su amiga.

–No es como que necesitara tu permiso –mencionó la chica de ojos chocolate, en cuanto sonó la campana las dos adolescentes se pararon rápidamente, Tenten con ganas de ir a cambiarse de una vez, no se sentía cómoda con esa ajustada y corta calza.

* * *

Ya por las escaleras que daban a los salones, estaban todos los chicos, saliendo de las duchas y dirigiéndose a su siguiente clase.

El colegio era bastante grande, pero ese lugar era le más concurrido y visto por los estudiantes de muchas edades, ya que se trataba del muro de grafitis. El cual fue inaugurado por la rubia y la morocha en su primer año en secundaria.

–Shikamaru alguna vez podrías intentar correr ¿no? –reclamaba un muchacho de gafas a su compañero pelopiña, quien nuevamente se había quedado sentado toda la clase de gimnasia. No era ese el problema, si no que era injusto que los demás se mataran haciendo los circuitos para tener una calificación aceptable, mientras que Shikamaru tenía un permiso que le dejaba quedarse sentado toda la clase, y aun así tener una aprobación.

–Semejante clase problemática, yo paso –respondió el chico sin muchas ganas, definitivamente era la clase que más odiaba el pelinegro.

* * *

Mientras, Sai y Lee se la pasaban hablando de cosas sin sentido. O bueno no tanto.

–Y dime Sai ¿Ya se lo dijiste? –preguntaba inocentemente Lee. Los únicos que sabían de la condición entre Sai y Temari, eran él y Tenten. Y bueno, sabemos que la persona que más enserio se lo está tomando es sin duda el moreno, de eso no hay duda.

–No, no pude –respondió Sai, mirando al piso, un poquito desanimado…

A Lee se le encendieron los ojos, estaba muy molesto ¿Hasta cuando pensaba esperar para decirle? Pero antes de que pudiera gritarle, se escuchó un aviso gritado por el escandaloso Chouji.

–¡Miren, aquí dice S + T dentro de un corazón! –declaró el chico robusto, de un momento a otro todos se encontraban observando ese escrito con aerosol negro, ¡Qué demonios! Como puede ser que todos se inquieten tanto por un grafiti… después de todo ese muro estaba lleno de ellos.

–Así que S más T –decía Lee –no será que… que –miró con picardía a Sai, quien solo se quedó con una gotita en la frente –¡corramos! –el moreno jaló a su amigo, quien se quejaba y decía "espera" "espera" ya al fin tuvo frente a frente el muro, y sí efectivamente decía S más T.

* * *

Mientras se formaba tal alboroto, Sasuke, Neji y el pelirrojo Gaara, salían de lo más tranquilos de las duchas.

–¿Por qué habrá tanto alboroto? –se preguntaba fastidiado Gaara, después de observar por un momento a tanta gente reunida, no podía haber ni un solo día de tranquilidad en ese colegio.

–No lo sé Gaara –respondía el chico de ojos opalinos, disgustado… no le hacían gracia los alborotos –además que más da –terminó, volteándose para otra parte, no es que le importara mucho observar el nuevo escrito en aquella pared.

Sasuke vio un segundo que la gente se apartó de ahí, y con esa vista… no por nada decían que poseía memoria fotográfica. Sin importarle los comentarios de sus amigos, se acercó apurado y se abrió paso entre sus compañeros, quienes reían divertidamente.

–¡Chicos yo ya sé que significa! –declaró Lee, a quien Sai intentaba taparle la boca a toda costa, no se articulaban bien las palaras, pero por fin mordió a Sai y gritó a los cuatro vientos –¡Es Sai y Temari! –mientras que su amigo sacudía su mano por el dolor.

Al escuchar aquello, las dos chicas que se acercaban que no podían ser otras que la rubia y la castaña quienes salían del vestidor de chicas, fueron corriendo a ver el alboroto que se había formado, y claro, seguidas por todas aquellas chicas curiosas al igual que ellas.

Temari como siempre, alterada… pero ahora aún más, por haber escuchado su nombre, empujaba a los chicos a diestra y siniestra –¡Habrán paso imbéciles! –les gritaba, con lo cual lograba intimidarlos, y a los que no… –¿¡No me oíste idiota! ¡Dije abran paso! –Temari nunca cambiaría… jamás…

–¡Tranquilízate Temari! –trataba de calmarla Tenten, que aún no entendía por qué su amiga tenía que ser tan complicada, bueno… era obvio que jamás cambiaría, es por eso que Shikamaru se la pasaba llamándola "mujer problemática"

Y cuando las dos por fin se encontraban frente al muro… Temari se quedó con cara de "ridículo"

–¿Esto es todo? –dijo arrogante –¿No saben idiotas, que existen muchas personas con esas iniciales? –lanzaba furiosa, realmente… sus compañeros eran tarados…

Entonces ante las palabras dichas por la chica, se escuchaban voces de: "Es cierto" o "puede que si" Pero he aquí la cuestión…

–¿Por ejemplo? –gritó Chouji quien había sido el causante de aquel alboroto, bueno pro lo menos tenía el derecho de saber a quien más iba a molestar.

Temari se quedó pensativa, miró a un lado y a otro, cuando vio a su castaña amiga, y al chico que tenía las manos en el bolsillo detrás de ella –Bueno pues… –Lo pensó un poco mejor… y que tal si Tenten se enojaba… ¡bueno, al diablo con todo! –Por ejemplo, ¡Sasuke y Tenten! –con esto Temari silenció la risilla divertida de la chica que tenía al lado, y pinto cara de: "¡¿Wtf?" en el rostro de Sasuke, quien abrió los ojos como platos.

–¡¿Qué demonios? –pensaba Hyuga Neji, al escuchar la propuesta de pareja de Temari, como se le ocurre… enrollar ah… ¡Su mejor amigo en algo así!

Gaara solo cerró los ojos y cruzó lo brazos –Con razón últimamente pasaban tanto tiempo juntos… ya decía yo que el dichoso trabajo no era tan largo…

Tenten miró muy molesta a su amiga rubia, sin saber que decir… ¡ah! Pero esto no se quedaba así…

–¡Y que me dicen de eso! –Vociferó la chica de orbes chocolate quien estaba rojísima –S y T puede significar muchas cosas, como… –pensó un momento como desquitarse y… –¡Como Shikamaru y Temari! –dejó atónita a Temari, y a los otros, todos mirando al chico recién nombrado, quien traía audífonos y por eso no había entendido todo aquel escándalo. Todo eso era demasiado problemático para él.

–¡Tenten acabas de cavar tu tumba! –amenazó la chica furiosa, con una cara que daba miedo, bueno eso era lo más lindo del instituto… los líos.

Neji y Gaara se acercaron al Uchiha, quien votaba humo por las orejas de lo caliente que estaba, Neji estaba molesto y tenía la frente arrugada, a diferencia del pelirrojo.

Gaara estaba divertido –Vaya parece que mi hermanita se enteró de aquel secreto –manifestaba con una sonrisa de costado, se ganó la mirada asesina de sus dos amigos, quienes tenían una vena roja marcadísima en la frente –¿Eh… Sasuke? –No, el gran Uchiha Sasuke no caería en provocaciones, pero molestarlo de vez en cuando era muy divertido.

Sasuke respiró unas cuantas veces antes de responder –¡Hmp! Temari es una escandalosa –es lo único que dijo, poniendo su cara a un costado. Neji en cambio estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo.

Lo que más le preocupaba era que Sasuke no parecía muy afectado… no parecía nada molesto, de hecho, solo se había sorprendido, eso no podía ser una buena señal.

–Dime Sasuke… ¿Es eso cierto? –interrogó el chico de la cabellera larga, dejando confundido a Sasuke, por que él no había abierto la boca hasta ese momento, y estaba más serio de lo normal. Ok, Neji solía ser muy amigo de Tenten, pero durante el ultimo tiempo se habían alejado bastante.

Sasuke lo miró con arrogancia, y bueno… viendo como estaba el panorama, parece que era el día de molestar a la gente seria… como su buen amigo Neji, entonces… –Y si así fuera… ¿Qué? –eso terminó de molestar a Neji, quien miraba fijamente los ojos del pelinegro, y el otro no se quedaba atrás.

El Hyuga estaba a punto de estallar, pero prefirió contenerse –Nada… puedes hacer lo que te de la gana –sentenció dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar –Los espero en el salón –terminó, dejando a los otros dos muchachos atrás. Gaara se lo veía venir…

–Será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a clase –sugirió el pelirrojo, metiendo sus manos al bolsillo. La escena le había dado tanta gracia, que le costaba mucho contener su risa. Sasuke solo terminó con su típico "¡Hmp!" que significaba "Está bien"

Mientras que Tenten y Temari seguían su discusión,

Ah… los días de semana agotadores, divertidos y algo tontos, era lo que llenaba la vida de la juventud, o por lo menos es lo que diría Gai-sensei.

* * *

Aquel día… 25 de Marzo había llegado, era un lunes en la tarde, y en el aeropuerto de Colombia, Shin Ama, con ese característico cabello castaño, su ropa negra, y aquella típica pose de niño bien, que le habían enseñado en su infancia. Esperaba nervioso el aterrizaje del vuelo que llegaba desde México.

Apenas se había enterado de quienes venían, el chico había sido el primero en ofrecerse para ir a buscarlos.

–Los veré después de tanto tiempo –pensaba, mientras movía sus pies con desesperación, Shin Ama no era de las personas nerviosas, no precisamente –Me pregunto como estarán los dos, los extraño mucho, como estará el imbécil de Itachi –seguía divagando con una cara divertida –Me pregunto si seguirá dejándose manipular por el mocoso de su hermano –Ok, sí… no aguantaba más, tal vez… si era un poco nervioso, está bien, ¡era muy nervioso!

Aquellos pensamientos se disiparon, cuando vio las compuertas abrirse, y ver entrar después de ellas, a aquella chica de cabello morado, y ese, ese… al que consideraba su hermano.

Era gracioso, el azabache lo miró fijamente, y se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que fue la primera en reaccionar… Konan, quien se acercó y golpeo en la cabeza a Shin, Como siempre, tan poco delicada.

–Vamos idiotas, despierten de una vez… habrá después tiempo para besos y lamentos homosexuales –Los dos la miraron con rabia, pero al mismo tiempo no estaban realmente molestos… era como en la preparatoria, era como volver diez años en el tiempo.

Shin demoró un rato, pero después reaccionó la vio y la abrazó –¿Como estas… flaca? –sí, era como haber vuelto a la época en la cual ellos tres eran inseparables. Falca… jamás había dejado de referirse de esa manera a la chica, que hoy en día ya era una hermosa mujer, con todas las curvas puestas en su lugar.

Itachi sonrió levemente, se acercó he hizo lo mismo, y abrazó a sus dos amigos, al acordarse de aquella época.

–¡Eh shin! –lo llamó con una sonrisa en la cara –¡no vayas a aplastarla tanto que la vas a romper! –rieron los tres, así, abrazados por unos segundos…

–AL fin juntos, como antes… –expresó la muchacha, quien estaba en medio de los dos jóvenes, eso fue lo suficiente… esa simple frase, hizo que los tres así como estaban, como una muralla china incorruptible… comenzaran a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, cubriéndose y protegiéndose el uno al otro como en los viejos tiempos.

La gente que pasaba por ahí los miraban divertidos, viéndolo dese afuera, parecía e rencuentro de un trio amoroso de jóvenes.

* * *

Habían pasado ya varias semanas dese aquel divertido insidente del grafiti, Tente y Sasuke habían estado aún más juntos que antes, ya que la semana del primero de Abril, serían los exámenes parciales en el Instituto Konohá. Mientras en el colegio, aquel pesado Lunes… le caía como balde de agua fría a los jóvenes, el único consuelo que tenía era que desde el jueves comenzaban las fiestas, y esos días no iban a tener colegio. Ese… y que también habría fiesta en la casa de los Hyuga aquel fin de semana, para celebrar el cumpleaños número quince de Hinata.

Era el evento social del mes, todos hablaban de aquello, de aquello y de los exámenes…

Hyuga Hinata estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que hacer, sus amigas Sakura y Matsuri se habían encargado de convencerla de hacer aquella fiesta.

–¡Esto es genial Hinata-chan! –Saltaba contenta la castaña –Ya solo faltan unos cuantos días para tu quince años –Ok, ese tipo de acontecimientos, emocionaba hasta a los muchachos de la elite.

–quince años… -repetía la chica de las hebras rosas, esos quince (muy cortos años) le pesaban, si tan solo fuera unos cuantos años mayor, no tendría que esconder su relación, con ese hombre al que quería tanto.

–Yo… yo, no… sé, estoy un poco…nerviosa –explicaba la chica de los ojos opalinos, era demasiado tímida como para salir con un vestido todo pomposo, y bailar el vals… ah… esas no eran más que chorradas occidentales. A veces odiaba que su papá conociera tantos lugares del planeta, como para que se le pareciera con esa idea… y lo peor era que no podía oponerse.

–Tranquila Hinata-chan, de aseguro que Kiba-kun no muerde, aunque parezca perro –decía divertida la chica castaña, bueno… aunque Hinata mejor que nadie lo tenía en cuenta.

–Matsuri tiene razón Hinata –expresaba Sakura saliendo de sus mundanos pensamientos –además… no puedes ocultar que te mueres de ganas por bailar con el perro ese –cambiaba su gesto a uno pícaro, el cual enrojeció desmedidamente a Hinata. Tenía razón, Kiba… por más alumno problema que fuese, no podía negar que era bastante atractivo…

–Sa-sakura-san… Kiba-kun es solo un amigo mio –repetía por milésima vez esa frase, pero… para todo el mundo era evidente que esos dos tenían algo más que una amistad inocente. Matsuri y Sakura comenzaron a reír a carcajadas… ah… Hinata no cambia.

* * *

Con las dos estudiantes de vedett era lo mismo, ella que más que menos estaban emocionadas.

–¿Dime Ino… y piensas poner tu plan en acción ese día? –preguntaba la pelirroja, mirándose al espejo que traía en la mano. Ino estaba por segunda vez muy atraída por un chico en especial, y eso emocionaba en algo… a su amiga Karin.

La rubia solo sonrió para sí –Por supuesto, no pienso esperar más, de este mes no pasa –aseguró la chica, viendo reflejada la sonrisa de cierto rubio atolondrado que hablaba con Kiba, en sus ojos azules. Bien, era bastante lindo e interesante, era sin duda un chico muy estrovertido.

–Ojala lo digas en serio, no me gustaría que alguien se te adelante – finalizó la chica de anteojos, cerrando aquel artículo y metiéndolo de nuevo a su bolsillo. Después de todo su amiga había sido muy paciente con él, normalmente Ino es una come hombres.

* * *

Con la rubia Temari y la castaña Tenten era una conversación totalmente diferente.

–El martes de la semana que viene hay examen de química –decía la castaña, quien ya parecía mucho más agotada, estaba más delgada… no sería raro que ya haya bajado mucho kilos –¿Debo… debería pedirle ayuda a Sasuke? –le preguntaba a su amiga, quien cada vez estaba más preocupada por la salud de esa chica quien decía estar bien.

Temari controló sus ganas de decirle algo, por que sabía que la respuesta sería la misma de siempre "No te preocupes estoy bien" Así que solo respondió a la interrogante de su amiga.

–Recuerda que él, se va el lunes a competir en las olimpiadas –le recordó, sin decir nada más, ni sobre su dieta, sobre sus ojeras o su cansada expresión.

–¡Oh no! –Tenten puso cara de exorcista, o de la pintura "El grito" –¡¿A quién le pido ayuda entonces? ¡Moriré! –gritaba, comenzando a correr en círculos por el salón, mientras Temari pensaba nuevamente en lo mucho que había cambiado su mejor amiga.

La dejó correr un rato, y luego regresó a su asiento, se sentó en posición fetal con el aura negra en una esquina, y Temari solo suspiró.

Al ver de lejos aquella escena con una gotita en la frente, El genio hyuga se le acercó y le tendió la mano para que se parase.

–¿Necesitas ayuda para el examen de Química? –preguntó, al mismo tiempo en el que Tenten levantó su cabeza y miró para ver quien le hablaba. Está bien, ¡un ángel había llegado para sacarla del infierno!

Lo vio por unos segundos –Neji… –pronunció con voz ahogada, luego tomó su mano de soporte y se levantó despacio de su sitial.

–No soy el campeón nacional –dijo con sinceridad, soltando la mano de la chica, después de haberla ayudado a pararse –Pero conozco bien el tema –¡OMG! Neji Hyuga… le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda. Eso emocionó a Tenten, después de todo no hablaron mucho desde que comenzó el año escolar.

–Gracias Neji –pronunció la chica, como señal de aceptación a la ayuda ofrecida. Como había dicho… no era el campeón como Sasuke, pero tenía muy buena media en aquella asignatura.

–¡Hmp! Te espero el viernes en la mañana, no habrá nadie en casa ya que Hinata estará arreglando los últimos detalles de su vestido, mi tío estará trabajando y solo estarán las personas que decorarán para la fiesta –culminó alejándose –Ya conoces la dirección –Se volteó un momento –Además, tengo que preguntarte algo… –Todo bien, muy lindo y todo, pero esto último lo había dicho con una expresión muy seria en el rostro… lo cual confundió un poco a la castaña, bueno… por lo menos ya no reprobaría.

Y así, la fiesta se acerca, y todos están muy emocionados, pero se ve que Tenten está más preocupada por los exámenes que por aquello…

Continuará…

n/a: Hasta aquí espero haya sido de su agrado n_n


	7. Nuevo potencial descubierto

** n/a: Disculpen la demora, no es que sea fácil T.T se formateo mi computadora y tuve que reescribir el capítulo que viene, Bueno… como sea xD espero que les guste, la tan esperada fiesta de Hinata!**

Lovely College

_Muy pocas veces uno es consciente de su propio talento, y muchas veces le restamos importancia a ese don que nos dio la naturaleza, sólo porque a nadie más le parece importante. _

Capítulo 6; parte I: Nuevo potencial descubierto ¡Quiero ser cantante!

Los tan esperados días libres llegaron, el primer día que fue jueves, la mayoría de los estudiantes se la pasaron durmiendo, conectados a la_ revolucionara_ red social "Facebook" o bien viendo la televisión.

Pero ya pasado el tan glorioso primero de cuatro días sin colegio, llego el viernes por la mañana.

En la mansión Hyuga, se hacían los preparativos para la gran fiesta a celebrarse esa misma noche. Los trabajadores entraban y salían cargando la amplificación, otros se dedicaban a armar la tarima que serviría para el grupo contratado por la cumpleañera, unos otros temblaban por los gritos de la organizadora de eventos, a quien ya no le faltaba mucho para perder la cabeza. La familia Hyuga podía ser muy exigente y todo… pero, es decir, pobre organizadora…

Mientras sucedía todo ese ajetreo en el extenso patio de la casa, en la habitación más alta de la residencia, en el tercer y último piso, se encontraban; Neji y Tenten. Como había propuesto el miércoles anterior, el Hyuga se encargaba de ayudar a estudiar los métodos de igualación química a la castaña.

–Ah Neji… no sé cómo lo haces –expresaba con cansancio la chica de los ojos chocolate, habían pasado más de dos horas y media desde que se dispuso a estudiar–De hecho no sé cómo lo hace ninguno de la elite –cerro sus ojos y se sacó los anteojos con flojera.

El adolescente la miro por unos segundos, suspiró –Ten en cuenta que es esencial la organización –dijo por fin, levantándose de su sitial apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, era cierto lo que decían, definitivamente Tenten era diferente a como la había conocido.

–¿Organización? –pregunto la chica confundida, no se había puesto a pensar en eso… ok pues, tal vez era la llave hacia su libertad.

–hmp… mira Tenten, eso es algo de lo que careces –respondió francamente, cerrando los ojos y haciendo que apareciera una venita en la frente de Tenten, la estaba llamando desorganizada ¡¿O qué?

–Pues aun no entiendo a qué te refieres –soltó ella orgullosamente, de tanto pasar tiempo con Sasuke se le había pegado lo orgullosa.

–Bien pues, primero que nada –explicó Neji alejándose de la ventana –nunca en la vida, sacrifiques tu noche por descansar unos minutos (horas) en la tarde –se cruzó de brazos –Ya que es tonto quedarse hasta la una o dos de la mañana, cuando podías haber hecho la tarea a las cinco y haber terminado a las siete, u ocho exagerando –Tenten lo miró con el ceño arrugado –¿No lo crees? –esto último provocó que la fémina hiciera una cara de espanto. Había dado en el clavo.

–Pues… - intento defenderse, pero fue interrumpida,

–Segundo, sé que suena aburrido, pero es aconsejable hacer un horario con tus actividades por la tarde, así haces que el tiempo esté bien repartido –Teten se le quedó viendo por unos segundos con una gotita en la frente, ¿realmente los de la elite hacían eso?

–¡¿Vamos Neji un horario? - y era cierto, sonaba y era aburrido tener que repartirse el tiempo como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra, a las tres el té, a las cuatro visita al jardín, bah… esas eran puras chorradas.

–Sí, un horario –pronunció indiferente, giró los ojos –Y tercero, emplea tu fin de semana para descansar y reponerte –finalizó, acercándose un poco a la chica, quien ya estaba intimidada por los consejos del chico, vamos, es decir ¿era enserio? Todo eso ¿era realmente necesario?

–Vaya Neji… tú sí que eres el señor perfecto –burló la chica, sonriente, lo que provocó que el genio Hyuga se alejara de ella bruscamente y soltara su monosílabo favorito, después de todo Tenten no había cambiado tanto como se rumoreaba, la gente no cambia tan fácilmente, y menos alguien como ella.

Pasaron algunos segundos, en los cuales Tenten no dejó de reír por la expresión de Neji, ah… como extrañaba esa sensación, sin duda Neji era un chico bastante cómico, mejor dicho, su seriedad era cómica.

Unos segundos más tarde, una de las sirvientas de los Hyuga golpeó la puerta, y Neji dio la orden para que entrara.

–Disculpe joven –miró a Tenten -¿La señorita se quedará a almorzar? –cuestionó sumisa. La pregunta puso un poco incómoda a la chica de orbes chocolate.

Neji la miró, esperando la respuesta de esta.

–Ejeje –rió nerviosamente –muchas gracias Neji, pero ya debo irme, sabes cómo se pone mi mamá con eso de las compras –Está bien, se había estado "cuidando" toda la semana para poder lucir bien en la fiesta, no es nada especial… pero una chica debe lucir bien.

–¡Hmp! –respondió el genio Hyuga, ante la afirmación la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, ¡¿Qué acaso los cubos de hielo conocían esa única palabra? –Bien, como quieras –Raro, era eso precisamente lo que lo tenía tan intrigado, ¿Tenten rechazando el plato de su chef?

En ese momento el celular de la castaña tintineo, con el sonido de mensaje entrante. Neji la miró de costado, con disimulado interés, mientras tanto Tenten abrió el mensaje.

_¿Irás hoy?_

_Sasuke_

Ah… el menor de los Uchiha, tan frio como de costumbre, la chica sonrió –Es Sasuke-kun –pronunció, haciendo que apareciera una incógnita en la cabeza del genio Hyuga ¿Desde cuándo Tenten y Sasuke intercambiaban mensajes? O mejor dicho ¡¿Maldita sea, desde cuando Tenten usaba el endemoniado "kun" para referirse al azabache?

_Pues s,í no tengo de otra de lo contrario Temari me mataría u_u y que tal tú?_

_Tenten _

A lo que Sasuke respondió:

_Es el cumpleaños de Hinata, Neji no podrá solo con eso…_

_Sasuke_

Es extraño, los dos usaban de pretexto a sus amigos, de cualquier modo se parecían bastante, pero eran tan diferentes, se podría decir que tenían una forma muy curiosa de tratarse con el otro, muy curiosa o muy infantil.

_En ese caso te veo en la noche :3_

_Tenten_

Fue el último mensaje que envió, guardó su nuevo Black Berry rosa, cortesía de su hermano, y luego sonrió cálidamente. Lo que hizo que Neji volviese a poner cara de "¿Qué se traen?"

Tenten se aproximó a él –Adiós Neji, muchas gracias por ayudarme –el joven ni siquiera la volteó a ver, y solo le dirigió un gesto perturbador. Ok ¡¿Qué demonios se traía el genio Hyuga? Estaba actuando muy extraño…

–¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería hacerte una pregunta? –murmuró el castaño. Tenten observó el techo y se puso el dedo índice en la barbilla.

–Haber veamos… – Sí, lo recordaba pero prefería hacerse a la desentendida para evitar responder, después de todo, ¡era Neji! Quien sabe qué clase de preguntas raras pueda hacer…

–Desde cuando… –la chica esperó lo demás de la pregunta –bebes sodas light? – pestañeó confusa. Es decir… sabía que le iba a hacer la pregunta de todos modos. Pero ¿Preguntar algo así? Ridículo…

–Este… yo –dijo sin acabar de entender la pregunta –¡¿Qué?

–No te he visto comer durante el receso en el último par de semanas –expresó, prosiguió –Rechazas los dulces que te ofrecen Ino y Naruto, bebes demasiada agua, y…

Antes de que el Hyuga pudiese continuar con su interrogatorio, la chica se alarmó y miró su muñeca donde traía un reloj blanco. ¡Perfecto para disimular una salida de emergencia!

–¡Ah mira qué hora es, ya es muy tarde! –Tenten podía ser muy buena actuando, ¿pero para mentir? O bueno, también era buena para eso, ¿Pero para mentirle a él? No tenía talento alguno. –Discúlpame Neji –se inmutó enseguida y tomó su mochila de la cama del Hyuga –¡Gracias un millón de veces nuevamente! –se acercó rápidamente a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

–E-espera…

–¡Nos vemos en la noche! –salió corriendo dejando a Neji con la palabra en la boca. No tenía ganas de responder esas preguntas, más bien… no podría haberlo hecho, ni ella misma sabía por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello.

Después de todo, ya había salido del rango de los 60 kg. Que era lo que más le preocupaba. El mes pasado había bajado 6 kg. En más o menos dos semanas. Sin embargo a ella veía un objetivo más allá, bueno tampoco es que fuera pecado querer pesar 43 kg, con la estatura que ella poseía, no podía definirse como "peligroso" al menos no para ella.

Ya bajando las escaleras, se topó con los preparativos para la fiesta, se tranquilizó y comenzó a bajar con más calma. Además no es que Neji la fuera a perseguir. Bueno, cuestión que cuando ya estaba saliendo de la mansión, vio como las cortinas del segundo piso se recorrían, y dejaban entrever una figura, de una niña de más o menos 11 años. Los ojos del mismo color que los de Neji.

Era extraño, en todos los años que había sido amiga de los Hyuga, más propiamente de Neji, nunca había visto a aquella persona, la aterró un poco la forma en la que la veía, esos ojos vacío y esa mirada sin luz. Sin embargo segundos después las cortinas se volvieron a cerrar. Tenten le restó importancia, y salió como si nada del lugar, más feliz, recordando que esa noche iba a ser probablemente una de las más divertidas de su vida… El único problema era… el vestido…

* * *

En la casa de los Sabaku no, se había armado semejante revuelo, cortesía del nuevo gasto que había hecho Temari en el vestido Giorgio Armani y en las nuevas botas Ricky Zarkani, que iba a usar para la fiesta.

El problema no era en sí el dinero y lo mucho que había gastado, si no en qué lo había gastado… el lío no era la marca, si no los modelos que había elegido. El vestido más corto, y las botas que según Gaara eran poco "apropiadas". El problema terminó justo antes de que el gobernador (papá de Gaara y Temari), regresara de su congreso.

–¡Papito, ya llegaste! –corrió la catira a darle un gran abrazo a su padre, quien acababa de ingresar por la puerta. Cabe notar que Temari era la consentida, por ser la única mujer de la casa… y podía manejar al político a su antojo.

–Hola mi rosa de los vientos… –expresó cansado pero feliz el gubernativo, finalmente si había algo que ese señor quería era a su rebelde hija.

El pelirrojo cruzó sus brazos y ni siquiera vio a su padre –Hola Asou –saludó el joven, a Temari la adoraba, sin embargo con Gaara era una historia totalmente distinta…

El hombre suspiró, y miró a su hijo con indiferencia –Hola hijo –respondió él. Sasuke podía ser como la era del hielo, frio y desgarrador. Neji puede que sea como la lluvia, incomprensible y cortante. Pero Gaara era como el desierto… seco, y sin compasión.

El ambiente era tan tenso que se podía cortar con una hoja de papel, Temari… claro, tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera, aunque le costara su pellejo, antes de que Gaara termine escupiéndole a Asou todo lo que sentía, y este se enoje y lo mande a un internado en suiza o algo peor.

–Papi, sabes ya fui a comprar mi vestido y los zapatos para la fiesta –señaló la chica, haciendo que su padre sacara un pañuelo y se secara sudor de la frente… ya esperándose el modelito con el que le estaba esperando su hija… y claro, también la nueva factura de la tarjeta de crédito.

Gaara por su lado subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, ok… no iba a tardar tanto como Temari en arreglarse, pero todo aquel escándalo que le había armado a su hermana antes de que llegue su padre, le había hecho recuerdo que él también tenía que ir por una nueva camisa.

* * *

Volviendo a la zona central de Tokio, nos topamos con la peluquería en la que su interior estaban siendo atendidas, nada más y nada menos que las modelos del instituto Konohá.

–Ino, ahora sí… basta de hacerte la reservada –expuso Karin, quien ya estaba harta de que su amiga se anduviera con tanto rodeo –¡dime de una vez que piensas hacer con Naruto! –después de todo era cierto rubio de ojos azules quien le había pegado eso de andarse por las ramas, pero vamos… no necesitaba otra Hinata de amiga.

–Ah Karin, tengo un plan ¡seduce y atrapa! –contó emocionada la rubia, mientras le hacían un lavado de cabello –Y además no preguntes, ya viste el vestido que acabo de comprar –señaló una bolsa plástica, que tenía en su interior esa prenda tan usada por las muchachas.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca –Bueno, no te voy a negar que el vestido es muy lindo, y sin duda sería algo que yo compraría –se subió los anteojos, mientras a ella le arreglaban las uñas –¡Bien hecho amiga! –subió el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Después de tanta insistencia, por fin la rubia se había decidió a ir de frente, porque bueno… con Naruto era obvio que no servían las indirectas.

–Sí lo sé –pronunció sonriente –Espero que a él le guste –dijo esperanzada viendo la bolsa con ternura, realmente se había arriesgado demasiado, y había sido muy paciente con Naruto hasta ahora, eso tenía que tener alguna recompensa ¿no? Dejar colgado a medio colegio que estaba babeando por ella, solo por un chico… bueno, Ino había avanzado mucho, o tal vez… ¿Naruto le gustaba mucho?

–Tente fe rubia, el chico caerá rendido a tus pies –La animaba la pelirroja, dándole más ganas a Ino de que comience la fiesta ya, tenía muchas expectativas, bueno, esperemos que con los dos catires las cosas vayan bien.

* * *

Bueno, ya pasada la tarde de locos antes de la fiesta, llegó las siete de la noche, ya la quinceañera se preparaba para la celebración, en el mejor spa de la ciudad… ella se encontraba en un cómodo baño de lodo, claro, era su día, debía ser tratada como toda una princesa.

Mientras tanto, todos los invitados comenzaban a llegar a la fiesta, comenzando por Sakura y Matsuri, a quienes Hinata les había pedido encarecidamente, que por favor llegasen temprano para supervisar que toso estuviese en orden.

–¡Wow, este lugar está divino! –expresó emocionada la bella adolescente cuyo vestido era verde con un toque de plateado. La castaña se emocionó al ver como estaba arreglado aquel lugar. Bien, no podía ponerse en duda la elegancia y buen gusto de Hinata, o bueno, tal vez de su padre.

–Si está muy lindo el decorado –mencionó la dueña de la cabellera rosa, y el vestido rojo sencillo pero lindo. Se encontraba desanimada, debido a que su profesor "favorito" no estaba invitado a la fiesta. ¡Oh vamos Sakura, no es tan difícil divertirse entre amigos!

La castaña se dio cuenta en el tono de voz de su amiga que no estaba del todo bien –¿Te sucede algo? –Cuestionó –pareces desanimada –Y en efecto así era, pero la chica esperaba que después de todo lo que había sucedido, Sakura se divirtiera más.

–Tranquila, estoy bien –mintió la pelirrosa pintando una sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo no quería que se preocupen por ella. Bueno, como sea debía divertirse, después de todo no todos los días hay una fiesta tan esperada como aquella.

Mientras que detrás del escenario, se encontraba batallando con su corbata el Uzumaki, quien no se acostumbraba a la idea de vestir de gala. Mientras que Kiba estaba a punto de perder la cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en aquella su mejor amiga que dentro de un rato bailaría con él.

–Eh Kiba, ¿por qué estás tan distraído eh? –preguntaba el rubio mientras intentaba hacerle nudo ciego a aquella prenda que consideraba innecesaria. Kiba usualmente es muy relajado, verlo caminar dando vueltitas no había sido del agrado del catire.

–¡No estoy distraído! –Alegó molesto el castaño –Estoy intentado recordar los pasos del vals coreografiado que bailaré esta noche –se defendió, bueno le temblaban las manos y estaba sudando frío. Demonios, ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

–¿Así que vals coreografiado? –Pronunciaba su amigo, mientras seguía intentando entender a la corbata –¡Cómo rayos se sujeta esta cosa! –pego el grito al cielo, y en ese momento Kiba se dio cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención.

–Olvídalo, ya sabrás lo que es cuando llegue la media noche –respondió el chico, quien aun así no podía lograr calmarse, era frustrante y preocupante al mismo tiempo, ¿Y qué tal si se quedaba en blanco cuando estén bailando? ¡Eso sería vergonzoso!

Sai y Rock Lee por su parte, estaban sentados en una mesa del fondo, hablando y tomando algunas cervezas de contrabando, hasta que las cosas comiencen a animarse y la gente termine de llegar.

–Ya Lee, no bebas tanto –ordenó el chico de la sonrisa artificial a su amigo, quien ya se había bebido dos latas sin parar –cuando tu bebes es peligroso –señaló, alejándose un poco y volteando a ver a otro lado.

–Quedatue traunquilo amiguio –pronunció el deportista –yo estoy soft –Sin embargo ya era más que evidente que debía dejar de tomar, Lee no tenía buen aguante con el alcohol. Y a la hora que Sai se daba cuenta…

–Ya fue suficiente, guarda un poco para Naruto –le quitó la lata que estaba a punto de agarrar, y la escondió bajo la mesa. Tenía tanas cosas de las cuales ocuparse y su amigo ahí en estado de alcohólico.

Por la puerta del garaje ingresaban Gaara y Sasuke, prolijamente bien vestidos; Sasuke con un pantalón formal negro y una camisa azul de seda, y Gaara con un terno y una camisa roja. El primero con las manos en el bolsillo y el pelirrojo cruzado de brazos.

–¿Dónde se habrá metido Neji? –preguntó algo inquieto el pelirrojo, abriendo los ojos e inspeccionando todo el lugar con la mirada. ¿No se supone que el castaño fuera el primero en llegar? Después de todo vive en esa casa.

Sasuke continuó con su cara hacia un costado, de hecho estaba algo preocupado por aquel comentario que le había hecho al castaño ese día de la confusión, bueno cuando quería Neji podía ser muy sensible. Pero no es que lo haya dicho sin motivo alguno, es más hasta cierto punto era cierto, Tenten era de las pocas chicas que le "agradaban" ya que actuaba con naturalidad, y además eso… estaba esa extraña sensación que hacía que él no pudiese dejar de escucharla y hablarle.

–No lo sé, lo más probable es que su tío lo traiga cortito –indicó el azabache con disimulada indiferencia –Hmp, no te preocupes por Neji, de seguro está por ahí lustrando sus zapatos o planchando su traje –dijo con una sonrisa burlona, realmente lo creía, Neji de hecho era así de perfeccionista.

–tsk –"respondió" el pelirrojo –Ya sabía cómo sus dos amigos eran el uno con el otro, así de pesados, sin embargo era su extraña forma de decirse que se querían, siempre había sido así con ellos. Después de todo la lluvia y la era del hielo eran tan unidas.

De repente se sintió la presencia de alguien más en ese lugar, otra presencia perturbadora y sínica.

–Para que sepas Sasuke, tengo sirvientes que hacen eso por mí –manifestó con recelo

El dueño de las orbes perla, quien había aparecido de la nada. Ok, puede que sea perfeccionista, pero no nos vayamos a extremos.

–¿Así que decidiste aparecer? –burló Gaara sonriente, otra vez juntos, francamente eran pequeñas cosas que hacían que estos tres chicos estén tan unidos. La gente podía pensar que tres personas que se parecían tanto se aburrirían juntos, pero no era así, de hecho todo lo contrario.

Ya en la sala donde se recibían a los invitados, una rubia y una pelirroja acababan de ingresar, una de ellas con peculiar molestia e incomodidad.

–¡Ya Ino deja de estirar ese vestido! –gritó una pelirroja que estaba a punto de perder la cordura, demonios… si iba estar así ¡para qué había comprado un vestido tan corto!

–Lo siento Karin, es que me siento incómoda, no me había parado a pensar cómo se vería esto con zapatos de tacón –señalaba con un deje de angustia en su voz la rubia, el vestido lila que había comprado era verdaderamente corto, y con tacones, pues parecía más una blusa alargada. Está bien, Ino podía estar estudiando para vedett, andar en minifaldas todo el día… pero, no era correcto para una fiesta de gala, y mucho menos para bailar con Naruto, lo cual era su objetivo principal en aquella fiesta.

–¡Deja de jalarlo, lo haces más evidente! –la portadora del vestido animal print estaba un poco más cubierta, pero era cierto, su amiga no había tomado en cuenta que los zapatos de tacón te hacen más lata, por lo tanto la prenda es más chica.

–¡Cómo quieres que reaccione, mi cabello es más largo que esta cosa! –vociferó furiosa, era cierto, su cabello suelto superaba en centímetros a aquel mini vestido. Cómo es posible que no se haya dado cuenta… ¿realmente estaba tan distraída?

Mientras aquel espectáculo sucedía, la gente del lugar, invitados, chicos del colegio, familiares de los Hyuga, se veían burlonamente entre ellos. Karin pensaba "Ay rubia, por qué eres tan escandalosa" de su amiga que tenía un ataque de histeria.

Sí, ya bien entrada la noche, a eso de las once menos cuarto. Llegaron la Sabaku no y la Ama, quienes se habían arreglado juntas en casa de Tenten.

Temari con un vestido negro, ya dicho marca "Giorgio Armani" y unas botas extravagantes, Así era ella.

–Bueno, como sea ya llegamos –decía al ver ya a bastante gente dentro, Tenten traía una media sonrisa en el rostro –¿Estás segura que no preferías un vestido? –preguntó la catira a su amiga.

–No Temari –rectificó su decisión, después de todo no tenía ganas de ir a comprar un vestido, a pesar de que su mamá la haya insistido casi toda la tarde –Más bien, gracias por prestarme este conjunto –agradeció, cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa tierna.

Otra vez pasó por la cabeza de la rubia, desde cuando Tenten era tan tierna, ya se estaba hartando de toda esa situación del cambio de actitud.

–Bueno, no es que no te veas bien –reconoció la rubia, apoyándose sobre una mesa de las armadas en el lugar –Pero, esto es una jodida fiesta de gala para nuestra mala suerte –acotó finalmente, ante la risa contenida de la castaña.

A pesar de eso, al ingresar nuevamente en la casa, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que vio en la mañana, y no paro tampoco de buscar a esa niña por los alrededores de la casa. Bueno de igual manera, era hora de festejar.

El conjunto de Tenten consistía en una blusa que se usaba de lado, unos hotpants y unas chatas azules. Lindo y elegante.

–Falta poco para las doce, ¿dónde está el dj? –se preguntaba el chico más flojo de la fiesta, ya sabido, sentado y bebiendo un poco de vodka. Bueno, más vale descansar y aguardar para lo mejor de la noche.

–Es cierto, ya tendría que haber llegado –reafirmaba el chico de las gafas oscuras, era increíble… ni de noche se sacaba esas cosas

–Qué más da, tal vez ni venga –señaló Shikamaru aburrido –Y a todas estas ¿Dónde se metió Chouji? –interrogó el moreno, ya imaginándose donde se encontraba el gordinflón del grupo.

–En la mesa del bufé, ¿dónde más? –respondió Shino, repitiendo la acción de su compañero y sentándose en una de las sillas.

–Viejo, que aburrido –replicó el pelopiña, pero enseguida se escuchó el sonido de unas pisadas desesperadas, resonaban el sonido del tacón de dos muchachas acercándose. Vamos, era fácil de descifrar sobre todo por el tamaño y la resonancia del sonido.

–¡Shikamaru, Shikamaru! –lo llamaba la castaña que traía expresión de terror en el rostro. No era por nada, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo y el maldito dj no se dignaba a llegar.

El pelopiña volteó perezosamente –Ya mujer deja de gritar –respondió tapándose con un dedo el oído derecho –me vas a dejar sordo –se quejó –¿Qué paso? –interrogó, bueno, después de dejarlo casi sordo, tenía que decirle que se traía.

La chica de orbes jade que venía con la castaña lo golpeó en la cabeza –¡Ya Shikamaru esto es importante, podrías por una vez mostrar algo de interés! –le gritó con un puño agitante en el aire, mientras el chico insecto se exaltaba sin entender qué demonios sucedía.

–Pues ya, bájale al tono y si es tan importante mejor dime qué pasó –Ok, estas chicas venían de nuevo con sus grandes catástrofes, pues es mejor que ahora tengan una buena razón.

–¡Luego te explicó, ahora sube al escenario! –gritó la chica del vestido rojo, tomando de la mano a Shikamaru y empujándolo contra su voluntad hacia la tarima.

–¡¿Que yo qué? –mostró su enojo, más bien sorpresa. Era el colmo, estas chicas pretendían volverlo loco o algo parecido.

Ya arriba de la plataforma se encontró con Tenten quien lo saludó confundida, después de unos segundos se vio volar de un golpe a Naruto hacia donde estaban ellos, y seguido de eso a Kiba caminar diciendo: "tranquila Sakura, tra-tranquila ya voy" con una histérica Sakura amenazándolo. Finalmente a un feliz recién emborrachado Lee con la cara mojada y repitiendo una y otra vez "¡no apagaran la llama de mi juventud!"

Una vez los cinco jóvenes arriba, Matsuri subió torpemente las escaleras y se paró frente a ellos, para darles una gran explicación sobre por qué los habían subido ahí en contra de su voluntad, o algo así.

–cof, cof, y bien –Naruto se levantó a penas del piso donde yacía, ante la gotita que caía por la frente de Tenten y la vena marcada que traían Kiba y Shikamaru, mientras Lee seguía repitiendo es frase con un dedo en alto –¡¿Para qué demonios nos subieron aquí? ¡Estaba en medio de un flirteo importante! –se quejó mientras e formaba una mirada de tigresa en los ojos de la Ama.

–¡Como que flirteo! –le gritó y Naruto quedó con cara de "no debí decir eso" –¡y Se puede saber en dónde queda Ino, idiota! –Tenten no se molestaba fácilmente, pero con eso le había dado a entender que no lo dejaría de vigilar toda la noche. Demonios, hasta él se había olvidado de que Ino iba a ir a la fiesta y estaba perdiendo el tiempo con chicas que ni conocía, sí, definitivamente era un idiota.

–¿¡Pueden callarse! –expresó Matsuri a punto de perder la paciencia, cosa que dejó helados a todos, ¿A caso las cuerdas bucales de Matsuri emitían ese tipo de sonido? Al darse cuenta ella misma que se había salido de personaje se puso más roja que un tomate –¿Po-porfavor? –interrogó esta vez muy avergonzada. Ni ella misma conocía esa faceta suya, pero bueno, ¡Naruto era de campeonato! Hasta Mahatma Gandhi perdería la paciencia con él.

–Muy bien, te escuchamos –cedió la palabra Tenten cruzándose de brazos. Ya lo había conseguido, le está prestando atención, ahora que hable de una vez.

–Es por Hinata, por favor tienen que cantar –soltó la castaña sin rodeos. Listo lo había dicho, si ahora la mataban por lo menos podría tener la consciencia tranquila.

–¡¿Qué? –vociferaron los cinco chicos al unísono, haciendo que Matsuri cerrara los ojos casi por reflejo. Hay vamos, que les pasa, tampoco es que les haya pedido que hicieran un musical como los de Showmatch, o bueno… no tanto.

–Miren, sé que por ejemplo, Lee sabe mezclar música –señaló apuntando a un Lee que aduras penas podía mantenerse en pie. –Sé que ustedes componen canciones –dijo nuevamente, esta vez apuntando al kitsune y a Kiba –Shikamaru, sé que tu voz es del otro mundo –Ahora se dirigía al pelopiña que no pudo evitar bostezar. –Y tú Tenten, sé que no nos conocemos muchos, pero algunos pajaritos cuentan por ahí que eres una gran intérprete y tienes una voz fenomenal –esto último aflojó la pose de la castaña, quien por primera vez decidió salir de su casa con otro peinado que no fuese el característico, debía ser alguna señal ¿no? –Por favor chicos, necesito que ayuden a Hinata –rogó con una expresión tierna e infantil –Si quieren canten a la rueda rueda, o una mix de barney es un dinosaurio –expresó –pero por favor, necesitamos de su talento –terminó esperando ansiosa la respuesta de los adolescentes.

Tenten lo analizó por un momento y la verdad no buscó razón para oponerse, soltó un –Esté bien –no muy segura de sus palabras, pero quería ayudar, no era una mala persona, y si las de la elite la necesitaban, pues no iba a negarles nada.

–¡Gracias ustedes son lo mejor! –expresó Matsuri esperanzada, abrazando a Tenten, y esta le correspondió apenas, dándole golpecitos en la espalda, está bien chuparle las medias estos chicos había valido la pena.

Una vez habiendo bajado la choca del escenario, los chicos voltearon a ver a Tenten con cara de "te mataremos"

–vamos Chicos, no puede ser tan difícil –se excusó la chica ante los cuatro intimidantes jóvenes –Vamos Lee, danos el ritmo, Kiba y Naruto canten como estribillo aquello que nos volvía locas a mí y a Temari en las clases de Inglés, Shikamaru y yo improvisaremos –ordenó la chica, pintando cara de fastidio en el rostro del vago.

Kiba suspiro resignado ante las demandas de su ex camarada –Den gracias que es por Hinata, de lo contrario no me arriesgaría de quedar en ridículo frente a todos –aceptó el castaño, yendo a acomodarse orgulloso a su puesto –Ven Naruto –le llamó después para que el rubio se fuese a acomodar a su lado, el catire infló sus cahcetes y se fue con las manos en la nuca.

–Con que improvisar… ¿y si lo arruino todo qué? –reclamó el pleipiña antes de aceptar el desafío de la castaña. No es que le gustara demasiado componer, de hecho detestaba no dejar las cosas a la de Dios, era muy vago como para hacerlo.

–Shikamaru, sé de tu talento y de tu inteligencia, si de algo no me preocupo es de que tú puedas joderlo todo –respondió graciosa Tenten, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del Nara.

–Pero que problemático –respondió el retirando de su hombro la mano de Tenten, en señal de un "está bien" La chica se sonrió para sí, había logrado lo que quería, y tras aclarar diferencias internas y ya Lee acomodado en su puesto, se acercó a si micrófono.

–Em… etto, es decir –dudó por un momento, y se puso nerviosa al captar la atención de todos, sobre todo cuando unos profundos ojos negros que no había visto desde el miércoles, se posaron encima de ella con una sonrisa arrogante de costado –Buenas noches a todos, pues antes que nada darles la bienvenida a la fiesta, y pedirles su total atención y silencio –abrevió en conjunto primero, sin estar segura aun –Es decir, ni yo misma sé lo que estoy a punto de hacer –esto último les sacó una carcajada a los invitados –pero bueno, a darle… espero que sea de su agrado –Se acomodó un poco más atrás, a la altura de sus compañeros y dispuesta a improvisar. Que sea lo que Dios quiera, pensó antes.

Ya bien acomodado todo el público, y dispuestos a ver a la simpática chica hacer malabares ahí arriba, Lee comenzó con su melodía tras una señal de "Ok" por parte de Tenten.

(Parte de Tenten)

All the things I know right now

If I only knew back then

There's no getting' over

No getting over'

There's just no getting over you.

La castaña suspiró de alivio al escuchar la ovación del público, al saber que lo que acababa de improvisar había sido del agrado de todos, miró a Shikamaru y le hizo un conteo con los dedos.

(Parte de Shikamaru)

Wish I could spin my world into reverse, just to have you back again

There's no getting over

There's no getting over

There's just no getting over you (you)!

Al acabar el fraseado del pelopiña, Tenten sonrió, nuevamente de alivio, al saber ya que lo lograría, pero de ahora en adelante podrían cantar más tranquilos, la parte más dura había terminado.

(Parte de Kiba y Naruto)

We're back

Hey hey I can't forget you baby

I think about you everyday

I tried to macerate the pain

That's why I'm next on the booth

D-d-d dance to the groove

There is no there is no getting over you.

Baby it feels so right

To dance to the beat up night

The heat between you and I retreat to the morning light

We like to live like class

And pour them shots up in the glass

But there is no, there is no getting over you.

I'm a party, and party and party and party...

And party and party and party...

I'm a party, and party and party and party...

And party and party and party...

Bueno y respecto al estribillo, pues quién iba a decir que la tortura en las clases de Tenten iba a ser la salvación de la fiesta de Hinata. Pues viéndolo de ese lado, había sido perfectamente planeada por el destino.

(Parte de Tenten)

All the things I know right now

If I only knew back then

There's no getting' over

No getting over'

There's just no getting over you.

Repitió segura de sí misma la primera estrofa que había creado, ante la mirada estupefacta de dos de los cubos de hielo, los cuales jamás habían visto a Tenten de esa manera, y ni idea de que sabía cantar. Había sido toda una sorpresa.

(Parte de Shikamaru)

Wish I could spin my world into reverse, just to have you back again

There's no getting over

There's no getting over

There's just no getting over you (you)!

Shikamaru ya tenía como doscientas estrofas más en la cabeza, pero optó por hacer lo mismo que Tenten, este se ganó la mirada altanera de cierta rubia problemática, ella lo miraba incrédula, tanta voz en una personalidad tan floja.

(Parte de Kiba y Naruto)

I'm a party, and party and party and party...

And party and party and party...

I'm a party, and party and party and party...

And party and party and party...

Bueno, de hecho para ellos era muchísimo más sencillo, después de todo esto ya estaba creado, aun así, eso les sacaba suspiros a más de una chica, y cuando Ino vio a Naruto le provocó comérselo como si fuera un pie de limón.

(Parte de Tenten)

People in the place

If you ever felt love

Then you know what I'm talking about

There is no getting over

Aaaaaahhhhhh

Lo último cantado por Tenten hizo que cayeran quijadas, sobre todo por el gritito ese tan cautivante, una hermosa voz sin duda. Pero debían dejar de mirarla así, la ponían nerviosa, no era nada del otro mundo tampoco, y era incómodo ver a los "cubos de hielo" tan sorprendidos que aterraban.

(Parte de Kiba y Naruto)

I'm a party, and party and party and party...

And party and party and party...

I'm a party, and party and party and party...

And party and party and party...

Finalizó la canción con la última estrofa, pero… es decir ¡Vaya! Quien lo hubiese imaginado, terminó la melodía tecno y aplausos ensordecedores ovacionaron a los cinco jóvenes arriba del escenario.

Sasuke y Neji no se lo podían creer, ni siquiera Gaara podía dejar de impresionarse, no era para menos, jamás en la vida Ama Tenten había cantado así, ni siquiera tarareado, ese talento oculto era digno de admiración… Después de algunos segundos El Uchiha y el Hyuga intercambiaron miradas aun extasiados, comprendiendo algo e intercambiando retos mentales "Eso no iba para ti"

Continuará…

**n/a: Bueno hoy hasta aquí xD lamento mucho la tardanza, espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy, es uno de los más largos del fic, imagínense y esta es solo la primera parte… bueno antes de irme: La canción es Getting over you de David Guetta, fergy, chris y lmfao**

**¿Les gustó? n_n**

**Comenten!**


End file.
